Bedside Manner
by pyro69j
Summary: Dr. Edward Cullen is a young single father of twins and newest surgeon at Seattle Grace. Isabella Swan is the new Kindergarten teacher at Pineview Elementary. When Edward bumps into Bella in the parking lot before school, sparks fly. AH Canon pairs LEMONS
1. Fender Bender

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things ****Twilight****; I just dabbled in her world and hopefully didn't fuck it all up!**

_**Edward:**_

The move from Chicago was a bitch. My ex had run off with her drug dealer and was now out somewhere working a street corner. Thanks to Jasper, my attorney and my sister Alice's long-time boyfriend, the divorce was swift and my assets escaped unscathed.

Jane had her rights as a mother removed, and to protect my daughters, we decided to move back to Seattle. My mom and dad were thrilled, because they have missed me and the girls so much, since Jane's parents tried to sue me for custody, claiming that I was some abusive controlling freak that forced their daughter to "snap."

After the six month court battle over custody, and the relentless dedication of Jasper Whitlock, and his sister Rosalie Hale, who was probably the best PI that I could ever imagine. We won our case.

After a quick phone call to dad, a few real estate arrangements, I was back home for good. Shortly after we arrived, my mother, who was a retired interior designer and socialite had my new house all ready for this fresh start.

My parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, have been happily married for almost thirty five years and were still so much in love, that one almost got a toothache from the syrupy sweetness of their love.

My father was Chief of Staff at Seattle Grace. He arranged my new position as Chief of Surgery which I would begin on Monday. I was the youngest surgeon to fill that position in the history of the hospital, but the Board of directors had so much respect for my father, that they hired me to the position with absolutely no hesitation.

I graduated as Valedictorian from Northwestern in Chicago at the age of twenty two. I finished my residency and surgical fellowship in a short three years. Now at the ripe age of thirty, I had built my reputation as one of the best neurosurgeons in the nation.

Thus, I was not only highly sought, but I was also a Cullen. My family was easily the wealthiest family in the nation, since my mother's grandfather Edward Masen founded the First National Bank of Chicago, and was a member of the board of Trustees at Northwestern for thirty years. his son Anthony Masen, in turn founded the Masen Foundation, which helped fund many philanthropic endeavors, and provided funding for inner city schools to provide music and art programs.

The Cullens of course were world-renowned business tycoons, until my father became a pediatric surgeon. He was the only son of Marcus and Vanessa Cullen. My dad's little brother Edward still runs Cullen Enterprises, but my dad is a silent member of the board.

So in other words, I was so incredibly wealthy, between my own accomplishments, good investing and trust fund, that I could be some billionaire playboy if I so desired, but I really enjoyed my job, well maybe not the guts and gore of it, but the reward of knowing that I made a difference.

Jane and I met through a mutual acquaintance, while I was serving my surgical fellowship. She was the daughter of Aro Volturi, news mogul and philanthropist. Jane and I dated and although I never really loved her, I was tired of being alone, so after two years, we got married. She quickly became pregnant with the twins, and after their birth she made me hire a nanny.

I should have known that she wouldn't have made a good mother, with her drinking and partying ways, but I thought she stopped all of that when we got together. I was wrong. I was working a lot, so I never noticed the frequent multiple day absences or the days of drug induced stupors that she was prone to having.

We started arguing when my accountant contacted me about my wife's attempts to access restricted accounts. _Thank God for pre-nups!_

I called my sister Alice distraught and unable to figure out how to protect Liz and Maddy from their mother's eccentricities, and that's when Alice mentioned Jasper's sister Rosalie. Rose was every guys' dream. She was tall, beautiful and blonde. she looked like she could rock the cover of the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition, and she was better with cars than any mechanic ever dreamed of being. Rose was a bitch too. She was a hard-ass. she was also a PI.

Alice brought her up when I mentioned a few of my theories as to why Jane was spending money like water lately. Alice mentioned that having Rose nose around would give me my answers and plus it would allow me to have some proof of her misdeed's or behavior in case of my needing such information in the future.

Rose quickly found that Jane had been using drugs and sleeping around for my entire relationship. I was livid at first, but then I called Jasper and began setting things up to lead me to my current status of single father.

I looked around my new condo as I sat there in my music suite, my hands ghosting over the keys as I played, lost in my thoughts. _I wonder if I'm damned to be alone! Will I ever meet someone who will love me and my girls the way we deserve? _

Little did I know that my life was about to be caught in a whirlwind!

_**Bella:**_

UGGH! I hate my hair! I can't get it to calm down today. It's the first day of the new school year, and it's my first teaching job since I graduated from UW with my Master's in Elementary Education.

I remember how excited I was when I got the call from Ms. Cope, the principal of Pineview Elementary. I had interviewed with her at a hiring fair my College hosted for all outgoing seniors, but had yet to hear anything more. I was going out of mind since not only had Pineview not called me back, but none of the schools had. I was beginning to think I was naive to think that i could quit my job at my ex-boyfriend's store. Newton's was a sporting goods store chain in the Olympic Peninsula. Mike Newton was the son of the founder. His dad retired three years ago and Mike became the boss.

I had been dating Mike since my freshman year of college, and i worked fro his dad since I moved back to the rainy little town of Forks, Washington from Phoenix, Arizona, during my junior year of high school. My mom and dad had split up when I was four, and my mom took me to live with her. She got remarried that year and I didn't want to see my mom and my new step-dad (who was only four years older than me) get it on, so i called up Charlie, my dad, and moved back to Forks with him and my older brother Emmett.

Emmett was my over-protective jock brother who had missed me like crazy. Charlie, Police Chief, was a quiet man's man. He fished, drank beer, and watched sports. He and Emmett needed my influence or the house would have smelled like crap and they were both going to end up in a morgue, dead of a heart attack from all of the meat and junk food. I quickly became the cook and maid service, since if I didn't do it, then who would?

I worked part time at Newton's and read my books. My only friends were Angela Webber and her boyfriend Ben Cheney, Jacob Black, and Jessica Stanley, who I found out recently was not my friend at all.

Angela was the only girl I got along with besides Jess. Angie was tall lithe and graceful, with medium skin and dark hair standing out to the quiet steel grey of her eyes. Angie was shy and quiet until I got to know her and then she was like the sister that I never had. She had a huge crush on Jake's best bud Ben Cheney and finally started dating him about a month before I met her.

Ben was a police officer in Seattle. he was on the SWAT Team and was a highly decorated member. In high school he was a running back on the football team and a captain of the hockey team. Ben was short and stocky, but once again not nearly as big as Em. He had dark hair and dark eyes, with an easy smile. It was quite easy to see why Angie fell so hard for him.

Jake was my best friend. he grew up with Emmett and Ben, but Jake was always soft on me. He was 6'7" but much thinner than Em. Jake restores classic cars and works as head mechanic for a chain of garages that Em invested in. Jake was tall dark and handsome. He went through girls like Oprah goes through Ding-Dongs.

Mike was nice looking and seemed to be an alright guy, so when he finally asked me out, I dated him. Mike was boring, but comfortable. We kissed, we held hands, but we never did more than that. He tried to get me to feel bad about that, but i just told him I was saving it for marriage.

Mike came home drunk one night and tried to rape me, but Emmett was sleeping over, and totally beat the hell out of him. Nobody messed with Emmett Swan! Em was 6'4" and built like a deisel truck. He was a line backer for the Seattle Seahawks and led the NFL in sacks per quarter.

I moved into the guest house at Emmett's and I've been there ever since. Mike tried to bring me home again a few weeks ago, but I think Ben, Jake and Em "persuaded" him to leave me alone. I filed a restraining order and Charlie...well, let's just say that I don't think Newton will be bothering me ever again.

Angela, Ben and I share Em's guest house. I stood there in the bathroom, finally pulling my hair back into a ponytail and applying a quick smoky look to my eyes using shadow, liner and mascara. I then used my strawberry lip gloss and took one last look in the mirror, before starting out the door with my purse and my satchel in hand. I got into my beat up jalopy and prayed for the engine to start. No dice! I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I called the school to inform them of my stroke of bad luck. Shelly Cope simply told me to relax and get there when I was able.

Ben sent a buddy to the house with a jumper kit and got my engine running. I drove to the school a bit more aggressively than I normally would, but I made it finally. _Shit! 15 minutes late! Can I not catch a break! My boyfriend turned out to be some kind of asshole, my car won't fucking start and top it all off..._ BUMP!

A silver Volvo SUV bumped lightly into my rear bumper. My engine immediately began hissing and billowing steam. I muttered, "Just fucking great!" I reached over to grab my pen and a notepad so I could get the driver's insurance information.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened my door to get out. Right as I tried to stand up, I hit my head on the door frame and tripped over the floor. As I waited for the inevitable bite of the concrete scraping my shins and palms, two strong arms caught me and held me in place. As soon as the touched me, I felt a tingly jolt of electricity shoot through me. His hands were large and masculine, but with long and graceful fingers.

He righted me and I turned in place to see the most breath-takingly god-like figure of masculinity I have ever beheld. He put Jake to shame. His bronze colored hair had a just been fucked look that begged for me to run my fingers through it. His eyes were the deepest emerald green pools of light that beckoned me closer. I wondered what it would be like to see those eyes staring up at me from between my now slightly aroused lady parts. His scent was unique like earth and spices. It called to me. I blushed furiously as I felt the heat rise into my cheeks.

"Are you okay, Miss?" He asked in the most velvety deep sex-dripping voice I have ever heard. His brow was lightly furrowed as his face showed a slight concern for my lack of ability to talk or move and possibly even breathe.

"Um- you hit me in the rear, so I need to get your insurance information." _Real smooth there, Swan. I bet you wouldn't mind him being anywhere near your rear now would you?_

"Yeah- Sorry about that. Are you sure you're okay, because I'm a doctor and I can see that you are definitely flushed. Does anything hurt?" _Doctor Sexy...sure you can play doctor with me anytime. I know just where you can kiss and make it ALL BETTER!_

"Maybe it's because you just rear-ended me on my first day after I had car trouble, and am more than fifteen minutes late." I responded irritated more at my body's responses than the actual accident. None of that was his fault.

"I'm sorry. It's my first day at my new job, too. My name is Edward Cullen by the way. I start at Seattle Grace as the Chief of Surgery. We just moved from Chicago this summer...and I'm telling my life story to the lady whose car I just totaled." He trailed off running his fingers through his hair as I was so longing to do.

"Bella Swan, I'm the new kindergarten teacher. Why didn't _Mrs._ Cullen bring them to school this morning if you are in such a hurry." _A bit harsh much? Besides someone like him has a gorgeous wife at home and or at work somewhere. I'm just trying to keep my brain from inventing some fantasy so I can finally get to work. Off limits, no more problem._

He winced slightly and a look of pain and sadness washed over his gorgeous face, quickly replaced with one of anger and mild irritation, "Not that it's any of your concern, Miss Swan, but _Ms. _Cullen chose to stay back in Chicago and left me with two five year old daughters to take care of. I'm glad to see you are unscathed. I will be right back with a cop0y of my insurance card. However, by the looks of this dinosaur I'd say you won't get much for it."

He paused, and continued while I continued to focus on the _Ms._ as in divorced, as in single, _Bella's ovaries reporting for duty! I'll gladly fill the vacated role in that household! Who the fuck would be crazy enough to give up sleeping next to and waking up next to THAT every night and morning?_

"I will call you a wrecker and have this hauled away to the graveyard, and I'll pick you up this afternoon, buy you some dinner and a new vehicle. It's the least I can do for my girls' new teacher, since I am responsible fro your transportation issue, and you need to be able to make it to school to teach the children. I bet my insurance company wouldn't give you enough to buy a new tire for that thing. This way you get a new vehicle and a free dinner and ride. What do you say Miss Swan, is it a date?" _WHOSA WHATTA HUH? Did Dr. Fuckmehard just ask me out on a date and offer to buy me a car? _

With my mind screaming no my voice squeaked out an excited, "Okay!"

He smiled a crooked smile that set my body on fire and completely soaked my panties. "Great! Um- I mean- okay. I'll see you after school."

"I'll be here." I responded as I rushed toward the building. _Bella's got a date with Dr. Fuckmehard! Hallelujah!_

The only question that remains to be answered is if he sees it as a date or more of an obligatory gesture.

Operation Get Bella Laid

1. Call Angie on lunch break

2. Get her to "watch the children"

3. Get Dr. Fuckmehard to live up to his nickname

End Notes:

**Well? What do you guys think? Sorry for the lack of dialogue, but bear with me. This next one is in BPOV. After that, we meet the twins and Edward and Bella meet.**

**Please Review! I'd love to know what you think!**


	2. Angels, Blessings and Cars

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight…I just swim in her pool : )**

**AN: I thank all my readers, which makes me feel special. Please help me out with **

**the reviews. It really makes my day.**

**BPOV:**

I checked in at the front office, where I was issued a name badge and a set of keys to the teacher's lounge, my classroom, and the supply closet. _MMMM. Dr. Fuckmehard in the supply closet…Snap out of it, Swan! This isn't high school where you drag your boyfriend into the closet for a "quickie" while you had to keep it quiet and leave with your hair mussed and your blouse backwards…although I bet there would be no way to keep it quiet if he was in there with you… _

There were two kindergarten classes at our school, one for the five year olds and one for the older kindergartners. The cut-off was done by birthday. If the child was born before Sept 30th, 2004, then he or she was in my class, if he or she was born on Oct 1, 2004 or later, then he or she was in Miss Mallory's class.

I hope the Miss Mallory at this school was not Lauren Mallory, because that bitch and I were enemies all through high school. She used to spread rumors about me and pour milkshakes down my shirt. I finally ended the hazing when I stomped her into the gym floor one afternoon when she threw a used condom in my face.

Where she got it from remains a mystery, although being the slutty bitch she was, it was probably fresh from the back seat of some senior's car or some teacher's office. Charlie had to come get me from school in the squad car, because Mr. Green, the principal of the school, had suspended me for the rest of the day. Gym was my last class, so technically I got away Scott-free. Mr. Green never even entered the suspension into my records and Charlie "dissuaded" Lauren's parents from seeking any legal action by threatening to press harassment and destruction of private property charges on their little darling. _Hmmm. I wonder if her nose is still slightly crooked…the plastic surgeon could only do so much…_

I made it to my classroom finally, and was met by a portly woman with horn-rimmed glasses and a floral dress, "Hi, you must be Miss Swan; I'm Mrs. Coventry, the school librarian. I was just reading "If a Mouse Ate a Cookie" to the class."

"It's Bella and thank you so much for filling in the time for me. I'll see you at lunch, right?"

"Sure thing, Bella! It's been nice." The older lady turned to the class of fifteen children,

"Children, this is your teacher Miss Bella, and she will be taking over now. I'll see you on Wednesday morning and we'll finish our story then."

I turned to the children and knelt at eye-level with them, that way I seemed less intimidating. "Sorry I'm late, but this is my first day, too. Why we start by telling each other our names and a little about our favorite things to do? I'll go first. My name is Miss Bella Swan, I am twenty-six years old, and I come from a rainy little town called Forks, Washington. I love reading, playing board games and swimming. My dad, Charlie is the Chief of Police, and if you are really good, maybe I can ask him to come to class one day."

One cute little boy with blond curly hair and grey eyes grinned so that his dimples were showing, his entire face showing his excitement, raised his hand and blurted out, "Could he bring his police car? I want to hear it and see the lights!" The other children began bouncing in place as the other boys agreed and some asked, 'Could he let us ride in the car?"

I quickly reined them back in, "I'll ask him, but remember only if you pay attention and behave like good little boys and girls." I then returned to the first boy, "Now, stand up and take your turn, sir." I found that using terms of respect even with children kept things more polite and made it easier for others to respect me.

"My name is Brandon Whitlock, I am six years old and I love to play cops and robbers with my uncle Eddie. My dad is named Jasper and he is a lawyer who helps people when they get in trouble. My mom is named Alice and she designs clothes. My uncle Eddie is her brother. We go to my Grammie and Papa's house with my cousins Maddy and Liz. They just moved back from Chicago because their mommy is sick."

"Thank you, Brandon." I looked next to him and saw two adorable little girls with light auburn curls and matching emerald green dresses, and hair bows. They were both a little sad, but they had familiar piercing green eyes. "And how about you two lovely ladies?"

They stood and held hands, "Okay, Miss Bella, I'm Liz and this is Maddy, she's shy. Um, our daddy is a doctor and he is going to work with our Papa at the hospital. He fixes people when they get boo-boos and makes them all better. He works a lot, but he is a whole lot of fun. He takes us to the zoo and buys us teddy bears. We even play tea-party and he wears a silly hat and pink feathers and talks real funny. He makes us laugh and he tells us how much he loves us every day. Um, our mommy stayed back at our old house and she doesn't love our daddy anymore, which makes him kind of sad. He doesn't want us to know, but sometimes he sits at his piano and plays sad songs and cries."

My heart wrenched at the brutal honesty inherent in Liz's story. I felt my eyes water a bit. "I'm sorry, ladies. You must miss her a lot. I'm sure your daddy does, too." I had a sneaking suspicion about "daddy" and just exactly who he was, but I was fishing for more information. _Pathetic, Swan! Pumping the kids for info on Dr. Fuckmehard, much?_

Liz frowned, "No! We hate her! She yelled at daddy and hit us too much! Daddy says she was sick and he's a doctor so he would know, but how could a mommy be so mean to her babies, Miss Bella?" Liz sobbed, while Maddy just squeezed her hand and looked at her with reassurance. I realized I was crying too, as a tear ran down my cheek. _What a fucking bitch! She better not EVER come near my man and my girls again or I'll lay her out like a cheap rug-OH SHIT! Did I just think of him as "My Man" and the twins as "my Girls?"_

I tried to regain my self-control, as I stood and walked over to the girls giving them a huge hug, I responded just loud enough for them to hear but quiet enough to remain private, "Well, I don't know why she got sick, but I'll be happy to play with you if you want me to. I have the entire Disney collection on DVD and I even know Aladdin and Princess Jasmine." Jake will probably kill me, but I bet I could get him to play the part should the need arise.

Liz's and Maddy's faces lit up with huge grins, "Pinky swear? Please can we meet them sometime?"

I responded, "Sure! Pinky swear!" _Step 1 get in with the kids- check!_

We repeated the process with each child when the lunch bell rang. I had the kids line up single-file and made Brandon the line leader for the week. I even gave him a special sticker that looked like a sheriff's star. I let him wear a cowboy hat from the dress-up station, which made him look every bit the part of Sheriff Whitlock, his alter-ego.

After sitting the kids down for lunch, we finished and Sheriff Whitlock helped clear the table of the empty trays as I threw away the empty juice boxes into the paper recycle bin. Sheriff Whitlock then lined the class up for recess, and we marched out to the playground. The kids played a rousing game of "cops and robbers" but the girls all sat with me chatting about horses and fairytales. I told them the story of "Sleeping Beauty" and followed with "Beauty and the Beast" which they found rather amusing since my name was so close to "Belle."

Recess ended, and we headed to the restrooms. After getting a drink of water and pottying, it was finally naptime. The kids curled up on their mats as I read to them "The Napping House." By the time I was half-way through the story, they were all sound asleep. They looked so peaceful, like little cherubs their tiny faces relaxed and the sounds of light snoring were so cute. Brandon and the twins were all snuggled together.

I remembered phase two of my plan, and sent a quick text to Angie.

**BellaBear: Angie. Rocky start to day one, but big news!**

**ACheney: News? What some hot co-worker action in the supply room or perhaps a sexy DILF? Dish girl! **

**BellaBear: So much DILF! I call him Dr. Fuckmehard! He's a doctor from Chicago, divorced with twin daughters in my class. Mommy Dearest is a mega-bitch! I'll fill u in later.**

**ACheney: Dr. Fuckmehard? Details!**

**BellaBear: Sex on a Stick! Adonis! Bronze sex-hair, the deepest emerald green eyes and "panty-melting" smile, well-toned, broad shoulders and arms. Not Em big, but cut and fit. Oh and the most well-sculpted ass that makes me want to bite into it like a juicy apple. I want to ride him hard and put him away wet! I would lock him in my bedroom and chain him there if I could!**

**ACheney: *PANTING* Damn, girl! Maybe I should come to the school for a visit, give you my "honest friendly" opinion?**

**BellaBear: Sure! I was hoping you would agree. I was going to ask u a huge favor, but maybe it won't be necessary if u get here quickly enough. BTW Bring my blue evening gown with the blue Steve Madden heels and my sapphire Tiffany set. Oh and my evening make-up bag.**

**ACheney: I'm en-route! See u in 5! XOXO!**

Angie arrived and quietly made her way into the room of sleeping angels. "So Bella, which ones are they?"

"See those three, the two girls and the cowboy?The boy is their cousin Brandon, and the girls are Liz and Maddy. Liz is the talker and Maddy is the shy one, although it seems Maddy is the caregiver. Liz is the one being hugged by Brandon and Maddy is the one hugging Liz on the other side.

I quickly recapped the "meet and greet" revelation from this morning and Angie offered to drive us to Chicago just to kick a bitch's ass. I seriously was tempted to take her up on it for a brief moment, but joked, "Let's hold off the beat-down until after I move in with him, if it even gets that far! I mean, after all, he asked me to dinner and is buying me a new car tonight…"

"WHAT!" Angie almost shouted, before recovering her quiet time voice.

"He's buying you a new car and taking you to dinner, because…?"

"Oh, yeah I forgot to mention…"

I quickly told her of my "car troubles" and the parking lot fiasco.

"WOW! So that favor…would it happen to involve watching a few kids tonight so Big Girl Bella can play doctor at his place?"

"Yep, that was my angle, anyways."

"I will reserve my answer for when I meet your DILF in person. Then if he meets my approval, I might offer my services because Bella Bear seriously needs to get laid!

We giggled and chatted about possible dinner venues and different cars like a couple of teenage girls excited about her BFF's date with the school's senior "hottie."

I looked at the clock and noticed that naptime was almost over, so I prepared snack and turned the lights back on. I set the TV for "SpongeBob Squarepants" and began waking up the kids.

I awoke Sheriff Whitlock first and he in turn helped wake the others. I appointed the twins as my snack monitors for the week and they helped pass out the animal crackers and the juice boxes. The kids laughed as Patrick got smashed on the head by a potted plant and "DoodleBob" fought a duel with Spongebob over a "magic pencil."

Angie and I continued our quiet conversation in which she revealed some exciting news of her own. "So the reason why I'm so close by today is…Ben finally proposed to me during lunch today! He took me to this quiet Italian place called Esme's Villa Italia, and he ordered me the best tiramisu ever! As I went to unfold my napkin, there was a blue Tiffany box inside. He dropped to one knee and grabbed my hand. It was so romantic! He had a violinist and a guitar player come by and serenaded me singing "Angie" Mick Jagger style, cheesy but romantic, I know. It's our song. Then he asked me, 'Angela Webber, I've been so in love with you for so long, that I can't imagine a future without you in it. Will you do me the proud honor of being my wife?' I cried and of course I screamed 'YES!'

I was so happy for Angie and Ben! "Oh My God, Angie! Have you picked out a date, yet?"

"Well, I was hoping as my Maid of Honor, that you'd help me out with that!"

"I will be delighted to be your Maid of Honor, Angie! So when were you thinking sooner or later. Maybe we should plan it for spring or early summer, that way we could do an outdoor wedding without so much gloom and a chance of sunshine?"

"Well…here's the next part of the news…Ben doesn't know yet and I am going to tell him tomorrow night for his birthday celebration at Eclipse, that new karaoke bar he's been dying to go try…I'm pregnant with twins! I'm about eight weeks along, and I'd like to get a dress and get married before my butt could double as a loveseat!"

"Holy Crow! Angie, I am so excited for you! You are going to be a great mom! EM and Jake are going to just die when they get to be uncles!"

"You are so going to be the godmother, so get used to it Auntie Bella!"

"This is great! You're getting married, and becoming a mom; Ben's becoming a daddy; Em and Jake are becoming uncles: and I get to be a Maid of Honor/godmother/aunt, plus I am getting a date with a sexy single doctor and a new car? This sounds like some kind of fairytale dream. Don't you dare pinch me, because if I'm dreaming I don't ever want to wake up!"

Sheriff Whitlock and the twins helped clean up after snack and I turned off the TV as the last episode ended. I quickly had every gather in a circle sitting Indian-style and we played the "Telephone Game" until the bell rang for dismissal. I quickly organized the children into carpoolers, bus riders and walkers and led the bus riders single file into the gym. After passing them into the care of the bus duty teachers, I waved goodbye and led the rest of the children to the front entrance.

Our class sat in the front row, as we waited to place each child in the appropriate car. Each child was assigned a number and each car had a tag that displayed that same number. A teacher had a megaphone and a whistle and we had four color coded cones placed evenly along the sidewalk. As the car approached, the teacher with the megaphone would call out the number and a color and another teacher would escort the child or children that matched the number to the corresponding colored cone. The car would pull up and the teacher would greet the driver, while checking to make sure the child recognized the adult with the number.

I had to admit it was a rather ingenious system, and it minimized confusion and time spent on exchanges. The exception was the kindergarten pickup. There in that moment, I came face-to-face with Lauren Mallory. Her expression was locked in a fake smile, and if looks could kill, I'd have been dropped like a Frenchman. I had a feeling that if we were in private, the claws would have come out and it would have been on like Donkey Kong. I smiled and waved, trying to be the better person, but Lauren, like a spoiled little teenager, simply scratched her ear with a certain finger that she probably shouldn't have in front of little children. _So much for burying the proverbial "hatchet." Oh, well…what's a girl to do? I bet you could still take her!_

I pretended not to notice Lauren's "welcoming gesture" as parents began to pull up holding signs with their child or children's names written in bold marker. I walked each child to his or her car and took a moment to introduce myself to each parent. When all of the parents had picked up their children except for Brandon and the twins, I hurried to usher them back to the classroom so I could call Dr. Fuckmehard, and find out why he was running behind again.

No such luck. Lauren made her way over and began with a sneer, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Bella Swan. What a small world. Why just the other day I was wondering what could possibly make this year better for me? Oh, that's right, a chance to get back at the B-I-T-C-H who ruined my chance at a modeling career. I am _really _looking forward to getting some quality reunion time with you."

I kept a smile on my face, "You know what's funny to me, Lauren? The fact that you have spent so much time and energy holding a grudge over something that I had absolutely nothing to do with in the first place, because you thinking you could have been a model before that day in gym class proves that you must have hit some heavy pharmaceuticals back then, and furthermore that I really haven't thought about you at all since graduation until I saw you this afternoon. I would gladly get 'reacquainted' with you anytime you think you're ready for it, but to be honest I have better things to do than waste my time on you."

I then turned and walked away while Angie, who had waited for me in the classroom and made her way to the front in time to hear my little conversation with the blast from our past, gave me a high-five and saluted me as we returned to the classroom. I called the hospital.

"Seattle Grace Surgical Unit, this is Vickie speaking how may I direct your call?"

"Yes, my name is Isabella Swan…"

"Yes, Miss Swan… Dr. Cullen left me a message to tell you that a staff meeting ran a bit late, so you just missed him, and he will be there promptly to make good on his promise from this morning. I don't quite understand what kind of promise he made to his children's teacher, nor is it my business, but that was the entire message."

"Thank you, Vickie. I'll let him know you were so helpful." I hung up the phone and gave the kids each a coloring book and some crayons while Angela and I hurried to get me "presentable" before Edward arrived. Angie had brought an emergency bottle of shower-in-a-can. It basically cleaned hair without the water or drying time. She then proceeded to curl my hair with a ceramic roller iron, into loose waves that cascaded to reach between my shoulder blades. The dress was gorgeous, an AJW Original, so it hugged my curves in all the right places, making my already fit body look much like that of a goddess. Angie helped me apply just the right touches of make-up for that smoky evening look, but leaving it delicate and almost natural. I sprayed my favorite body splash which left my hair and bust with a hint of strawberries and freesia. I put on my sapphire pendant and earring set, and then stepped into my four-inch strappy Steve Madden heels, which although I can be a bit clumsy, I could probably run a marathon in those heels. I am also a great dancer. Angie and I spent way too much time doing the club scene in college for me not to know a few moves. I even took a pole-dancing class as a joke one semester. That was the funniest gag gift ever! Jake, Em, and Ben went absolutely crazy thinking we had somehow been working as strippers behind their backs. Mike waited until later that night and began screaming at me and calling me a filthy whore! _Stop thinking of that fucking douche, Swan! You are going to ride yourself the hottest DILF in town tonight! He will be a puddle of goo in your hands! Caliente!_

I made one last check in the mirror. Wow, I was fucking hot! I just know Dr. Fuckmehard won't be able to keep it in his pants tonight after seeing me like this. Besides, I had a surprise for him, I had gotten a Brazilian wax yesterday afternoon and I was going commando. My dress came down to mid thigh, so unless he was looking for it, he wouldn't be able to notice. _Goodnight Shy Insecure Bella! Hello Sex-kitten Bella!_

Angie had told the kids that she was bringing them home to spend the night tonight so that Uncle Eddie/Daddy and Miss Bella could buy her car.

"Would you rather have to sit quiet in a boring sales office at some car lot, or would you rather have pizza and ice cream sundaes with me and a few of my friends? We'll even watch Toy Story 3! I have a screener copy since my mom works for Pixar Studios. She's one of the chief 3-D animation artists, which means she uses computers to make Woody and Buzz move and talk!"

"Wow!" They all three smiled and replied in unison.

My back was to the door and I heard a nervous cough behind me. I jumped slightly startled by the sudden noise. I blushed and goose bumps prickled down my spine, as a smooth velvety voice and that same wonderful scent from this morning assaulted me, "Miss Swan," he whispered into my ear as his breath scent waves of moisture to my already dampened core, "I thought you looked beautiful this morning, but I think I'm in so much trouble tonight, because the very vision of you right now is making me have trouble breathing."

"I swear you put the very heavens to shame. I am thanking God right now that no other man has been smart enough to take you and claim you as his own. I have never beheld such feminine grace and beauty in my life and being a single doctor, I have been subjected to the presence of quite a few attractive young ladies both back in Chicago and here in Seattle, so you can trust me when I tell you that no other woman can even be fit to hold your coat.

"If I could dream of the perfect woman, she still wouldn't even come close to you. I know I've not even taken you out on a date or anything yet, and you barely even know me, but I feel this strange yet powerful connection to you. I want to be there to make you laugh and comfort you when you are sad, or sick. I want to hold you close and fell your heart beat against mine. I want watch you sleep peacefully in my arms every night for the rest of my life."

"I hope I'm not scaring you by telling you all of this, but I fully intend to make you mine Isabella Swan. I will one day make you my wife and bring you joy and a life of fulfillment like you have never known."

I was stunned! Angie was still engrossed in the kids and had yet to see Edward enter the room. I literally could not speak nor move. This totally wonderfully sexy and utterly delicious man had just completely swept me off my feet! No one had EVER and I do mean EVER said anything so perfectly romantic to me. Writers in movies and romance novels couldn't have put together a better speech to express a man's feelings toward a woman. Edward's very words were like the verbalization of love in its purest and most potent form.

_This fucking crazy, but I so want to marry this man! Tonight! No dating, no engagement, just he and I and a priest or hell even a judge or a fucking Elvis Impersonator. I was so completely and utterly in love with this man who I didn't even know for more than a few hours! Fuck it! If he asks, I'm going! Isabella Marie Cullen, Mrs. Edward Cullen. Yep! I would jump onto a bust freeway if this man told me to do so._

Edward of course was decked out in an Armani three-piece navy blue pinstripe suit, which made him even more fuckhot! His tender expression and emerald eyes reflected nothing but the sincerity and raw emotion behind the words he had just expressed.

"Why, Edward that was positively the most romantic moment in the history of romance, and trust me I hold both my Master's Degree in Education and another Romantic literature. That just made William Shakespeare, Jane Austen or any other master of romantic verse sound like a nervous sixth grader. Did you mean it or are you just looking to get me out of this dress, Mister?" I teased trying to brace myself for his response. I hope he meant it.

"Bella, I am not a cad. I do not say things I don't mean, and I was and am still serious. I still have to take you to dinner and buy your car, but would you like to go for drinks and a little dancing, and since I heard your friend offer to watch the kids, I could give you a tour of my house and maybe we can even relax in my hot tub?"

I was ready to skip the fucking car and dinner and just go straight to the hot tubat this point. I could feel the moisture from my heated core seeping slowly down my inner thigh. I quickly excused myself to "freshen up," and then returned. Angie had begun talking with Edward while I had been gone and she shot me the universal signal of BFF sisterhood approval- the wink and grin.

"Ah, ready to depart, love?" _SWOON!_

"Let's go, handsome!"

Angie ushered the kids to her car and Edward helped me into the passenger seat of his and even buckled my seat belt. He closed the door making sure I was comfortable first, and then made his way around to the front of the car to the driver's side, he removed his suit jacket and draped it over my shoulders because even in late summer Washington can get chilly in the late afternoon early evening. He strapped in and started the engine.

I looked at his face and he looked at mine. His hand reached out and caressed my cheek softly like the brush of a butterfly wing as he leaned in and I met him halfway. Our lips meeting in a soft and tender connection that somehow stoked a fiery passion in both of us as the kiss became more heated and passionate, our mouths lips and tongues aggressively exploring each other as if our very survival depended on their connection. I had NEVER been kissed like this before, and as the kiss slowed, and then concluded with a soft couple of light pecks. We were gasping for breath.

"I'm not hungry, and we can buy a car online, Edward. I have never wanted anyone so badly in my life. Take me home and make me yours! You want to marry me? Fine, I'll be your wife. I mean it, too. I want to ride you like a fucking rodeo bronco. I want you to make me call in sick due to temporary paralysis in my legs. I want you to make forget how to speak English. Just fucking take me home with you, NOW!"

I could visibly see the bulge in the crotch of his suit pants, twitch and strain against its confinement. It was tucked down his right leg and it was fucking huge! I wanted to taste it, so I unbuckled the seatbelt and leaned over toward his lap, while my hands unzipped his pants and unbuckled his belt. I reached into the waistband of his boxer-briefs and released his humungous erection from inside its cage. I gasped as I wondered how he was going to fit inside me later. I stroked his silky smooth and thick shaft from the base all the way to the delicate frenulum below and underneath the head. A bit of moisture pooled at the tip of his head as I used my tongue to retrace the same path my hand had taken. A then began to place small open mouth kisses along his shaft while still grasping the base with my left hand and massaging his balls with the other squeezing with gentle pressure.

"FUCK! Bella, I might have to pull over-OH My FUCK!" He began to say something but right then I opened my mouth wide relaxed my throat took his entire length to the base into my mouth in one motion. I felt his head hit the back of my throat and then I removed my hand and moved my mouth all the way down until I had him completely in my mouth. I began bobbing my head slamming down deep on his cock with each descent. His free hand wove itself into my hair and began applying gentle pressure as I reached the base. I sped up and he began to growl and moan my name in a sexy way that just encouraged me further. I had never given a blow job before much less road head, but the sounds he was making were because of ME! He was losing control because he found ME to be SEXY! I

"Bella, I'm fixing to-oh SHIT! You-SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" He cried out as He began involuntarily thrusting his cock into my mouth with a feral fury and then his erection hardened and pulsed violently as his orgasm hit, shooting thick streams of hot release all down my throat for at least a good fifteen seconds and I swallowed every last drop greedily, savoring the taste of Edward in my mouth. There was just so much of it! I was so fucking turned on by the look on his face as he came in my mouth! I licked him clean and tucked his package back into his boxer-briefs. I licked my lips to get any last remnants of Edward's juices off of my face, and then zipped his fly and buckled his belt.

I smiled at him sheepishly, "So are we almost there, yet?"

Edward looked at me with eyes almost black as night filled with desire, "Bella, that was the most amazing…have you ever…I am going to make you come so hard when I get you home that you'll think I turned you inside-out!"

Edward was such a gentleman, but I was even more turned on by dirty-talking, caveman Edward as I was the refined and romantic Edward. With that he reached over and caressed my inner thigh, getting closer and closer and BINGO!

His eyes widened in shock as he felt my bare sex completely open to him.

"Bella, you are bare and not wearing any panties? Oh you are so in trouble now! He grinned his sexy lopsided grin and without warning-Bam! I came so hard that I almost passed out as he had slipped two fingers past my slick folds and deep into my heated core, curling them toward my belly button and hitting that magic spot, while his thumb simultaneously flicked and pressed and rubbed circles over my engorged clit. My legs were shaking and my breath was burning in my chest as I felt the warm rush of fluid burst from my core and my inner walls clenched around his fingers like a vice grip, refusing to release, those magical digits.

My body finally relaxed, but he gathered as much of my juices as he could coat his hand with and replied after cleaning his hand with his tongue, "God, Bella you taste even better than you smell! So fucking beautiful!"

He pulled into a private drive and rolled his window as the vehicle approached a man almost as big as Em, who was dressed in a black uniform and armed to the teeth. Edward smiled, "Evening, Felix. I have company tonight, so we are going to order out tonight. Order us some mushroom ravioli and tiramisu from Esme's Villa Italia and pick out something for you and your guys, too. Make it sometime around 7:30pm, no rush and tip well, please."

"Of course Dr. Cullen, where are the twins and Brandon tonight? Isn't tonight Ali and Jazz's anniversary? I thought you were going to watch Brandon…Oh Miss Swan probably helped arrange a more intimate evening. Would you like me to send a guy to keep an eye on things just in case?"

"No need, Felix. The kids are staying the night with Mr. Emmett Swan of the Seattle Seahawks, in his home. If a man like him can't keep them safe…"

"True, Sir. I sure wouldn't want to face him even with my training and a full arsenal at my convenience. That man is just plain lethal when he gets angry!"

"Alright, I'll have Miss Swan arrange an introduction sometime if she wouldn't mind? We're off to the grand tour!"

"I'll buzz you when dinner arrives, Dr. Cullen. It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Swan. Have a grand evening."

Edward pulled the car through the now open metal gates and I nearly fainted. Em's estate was nice, but Edward's place was like something out of a fairytale. It was nestled in a balance of shaded trees that lined the drive at evenly-spaced intervals, each having its own corresponding twin opposite the other side. The branches met above creating a wooded tunnel-like effect. Edward pushed a button and the garage opened to reveal three other cars that looked sleek and sexy as hell.

"Here I'll name them for you, love. My Ferrari F-1, my Porsche Roadster, and finally my first true love my Aston-Martin Vanquish. Yes, that is the exact car driven by Daniel Craig aka James Bond 007 in _Casino Royale_."

"Holy shit! You own the Bond car? Well, if that isn't the sexiest set of wheels…then just fuck me hard!"

"That's the plan, my Bella." He closed the garage door and locked the doors. He then approached me stealthily with a hunger in his eyes that on another man might have been scary but for Dr. Fuckmehard, it revved my engine from zero to sixty instantly.

"Take off the dress, Isabella. I want to see and worship every inch of that heavenly body of yours." _GULP! UM, YES, MASTER!_

I was locked into place next to the Bond car by his almost hypnotic eyes. I slowly removed the dress and allowed it to slide gracefully down my body and then stepped out of it carefully draping it over the passenger door of the car.

Edward was fully naked in a flash, and as I bent down sensually to unlace my heels, he stopped me. "No. The shoes stay on. Now place your hands behind your back palms down resting upon the hood of the car and barely allow your ass to touch it as well. MMMM! You look so fucking sexy against my car like that!"

Edward reached out and kissed me passionately, yet softly, despite the raging desire he was feeling toward me. I loved the way he made me feel, like I held the keys to the universe in my hand and it was MY choice to share this with him or not. I liked him in control, but I also felt so loved and safe knowing that at any moment I could stop this with a simple word.

Edward Cullen made me feel like a woman should be treated, like a treasured asset, but as an equal partner at the same time. Edward's hands roamed my body exploring my nudity with gentle yet masterful hands. I let my hands do the same feeling the contours of his perfectly sculpted body from his well defined chest to his washboard abs, my fingers were memorizing every last contour. I felt his broad shoulders and worked my way around to the rippling muscles in his back all the while our mouths and tongues were dancing their tender duet.

He broke our kiss and whispered softly, "I love you, Isabella Swan. Marry me, please."

My eyes brimmed with tears of joy, "A thousand times yes! Now dammit make me yours!"

Edward then began planting hot, wet kisses and little nibbles down my jaw line to that spot behind my ear that just made my eyes roll into the back of my head. I deep moan escaped my lips as he kissed and nipped his way down my neck and across my throat. His hands were caressing my breasts kneading them softly yet firmly building a slow burn in the pit of my stomach. His fingers then began lightly twisting, pulling and pinching my hardened pink nipples as they began swelling into peaks. He then replaced one of his hands with his mouth and began to suck, lick, nibble and blow lightly, causing an even louder moan to erupt from my throat.

The fire began to build a bit more intensely with each moment. His other hand had still been artfully working my other breast, while the hand he had been using on my breast before he began using his mouth, had somehow made its way to my ass and was firmly squeezing my cheek while his knuckle grazed the folds of my wet core that framed the entrance to where I was beginning to desperately want him to fill me. He switched to my other breast and his hands switched jobs, too.

He was driving insane! It felt so damn good, but at the same time, I needed him to pick up the pace, before I just fucking melted all over his Bond car. "Bella, so incredibly gorgeous!"

"Edward, I need you to fuck me, right now! The foreplay is so fucking good, but I need you inside me. Take me, claim me, and ruin me for any other man! I want to be the absolutely last woman to ever feel your magical cock driving through me like a bullet train on an express rail!"

"Turn around and face the hood of the car lean forward and thrust your ass behind you."

I did exactly what he told me to do.

"Now open your legs a little bit wider, baby. Yeah, that's it!"

Without warning he grabbed my hips and plunged his erection deep inside me all the way to the hilt. "EDWAAAAARD! FUUUUUUCK-AHHH!" I moaned out loudly as the shock of him being inside my tight wet core sent my brain into meltdown mode and a powerful orgasm made me clench his cock inside me as I came in a gush of warm wetness! He pulled back out and I hissed at the loss of contact, only to have him slam his cock right back all the way inside me. He leaned in and began nibbling on my neck and my ear while pounding into me so hard and fast, his tip slamming right against my g-spot that my knees almost buckled and my legs began to shake as an even more powerful orgasm shattered through my coherent thoughts.

"FUGHAHHHHHHHHHH!" I cried as I rode out yet another. I think I lost track after the fifth one in a row.

"Bella! You feel so fucking good, baby! I can't wait to marry you! SHIT!" Edward was grunting and growling as he continued to live up to his nickname. One thing was for sure, I was so going to have trouble walking by the morning.

Edward grabbed my legs and turned me away from the car while holding me so that my hands were planted on the ground and I was upside down. He spread my legs so wide open that I think I was doing the splits. He then resumed pounding me and in this new position he was going so deep and hitting so many new places that I fucking lost it.

I'm not sure how much later, but I felt myself suddenly lifted into his arms and he placed my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist so that I was basically sliding down on his cock as gravity pulled me down, he began helping me bounce up and down with such a force that I thought my pelvis was going to snap. His hands gripped me by each ass cheek and he began sucking on my nipples again. I felt another orgasm rip through me as we both grunted and groaned crying out each other's name, caught in the throes of passion. As I came so hard that I really did black out for a moment, I felt Edward slam me down one last time onto his cock and I felt his hot release flow deep inside me as his orgasm triggered yet one final climax for me.

Here I was in the arms of the most perfect man in the world, sweaty and filthy, in his garage, after the most earth-moving, mind-blowing, world shattering sex in the history of mankind. I was exhausted and starving and thirsty as hell. I felt numb like Jell-O, and my lungs were still struggling for air while my heart was still racing like I had just stolen Oprah's last doughnut and she was trying to run me down on a motorcycle, yet I was home. I had never felt safer or more loved since I was a little girl in Charlie's lap. I had found what most women wait their whole lives to find, some even try to convince themselves that this has to be the guy, but mine had just bumped into me in the school parking lot on what had quickly turned into the best day of my life!

We didn't say anything, and he stayed holding me close, our connection unbroken. As we gazed into each other's eyes, I knew he was feeling and thinking much the same thoughts about me as I was about him. I took one hand and wiped the sweat from his forehead and brushed his gorgeous but damp hair back from his eyes. I kissed him softly and he grinned as a single tear of joy leaked down my cheek. He simply licked it away and I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck and laid it upon his shoulder. He somehow managed to turn off the lights in the garage, open the door to the house, turn on the lights inside, opened the fridge and removed two bottles of Powerade Blue Mountain Rush, and carried me up the stairs and into his bed.

We downed the sports drinks and then he led me to the master bathroom, where he started the Jacuzzi tub and we sank into the steaming water. He sat with his arms around my waist as I continued to rest my head on his shoulder, my arms around his neck and I was sitting in his lap. He was no longer inside me, but the combination of the heated jets of water, bubbles, and Edwards magic hands massaging my sore aching muscles, had me wondering a few things as I slowly drifted into a peaceful oblivion:

Was it always going to be this amazing?

What time was it?

Would I be ready for round 2 and how long will it take Edward?

Angie packed my overnight bag, right?

Would it be so bad to have Edward be my husband and father to my children?

I hadn't been on the pill for two months and we forgot to use a condom, oh well.

When and where were we going to get married and how the hell was I going to explain this to my friends and family (Charlie, Jake and Em mainly b/c Angie and Ben would understand) and what will he tell his family and the twins?

I again reiterate Chief Charlie Swan and Emmett Swan, what the hell are they going to do when I tell them I'm marrying Edward after one date, and of course how the hell will his mom react to me, like I'm some gold-digging tramp?

Sleep now. Worry later. Edward's bed, and arms…. 


	3. Meeting the 'rents

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight…I just swim in her pool : )**

**AN: I thank all my readers, which makes me feel special. Please help me out with **

**the reviews. It really makes my day.**

**EPOV:**

I laid in bed on my back with the most elegant creature in all of creation nuzzled against my chest. She was my own personal masterpiece. Isabella Swan was without a single doubt the most amazing partner with whom I had ever been graced to be intimate. Her body was perfect as if we were made to fit together as an elaborate puzzle.

I couldn't help but grin like the Cheshire Cat, as I replayed our encounter in my mind. Just the expression of sheer passion and exultation that radiated from her face as she came, crying out my name like I was the answer to all of her prayers. Her scent was a combination of strawberries and a hint of some delicate floral undertone. It was intoxicating.

The feeling of her ample breasts and her tight core as it milked my cock- I was ready for Round Two, but I knew she needed a bit more time, so I simply watched her sleep , snuggled against my side and her head resting upon my shoulder, my arm wrapped around her and her leg draped over mine. Her soft wavy hair, which I thought was a mahogany brown, was actually a deep chestnut with dark auburn lowlights that would probably shine in the daylight. It was sprawled around her head like a pillow.

I stroked it absently as I began to ponder my life. So I married a total gold-digging crack whore, so my mother and my sister would stop trying to fix me up with various blind dates. Jane was beautiful, but she was ever just a trophy to me. I tried to fall in love with her, but I just couldn't bring myself to touch her like that.

She wanted to be physically intimate with me at first, but eventually, she got bored and started seeking attention elsewhere. When I realized our marriage was doomed to be a disaster, I tried to talk to Jane, but she freaked out at the slightest hint of words like "divorce" or "annulment." She convinced me that if we started our own family that maybe it would help us grow closer. We opted for in-vitro fertilization, and a surrogate mother, since Jane did not want to lose her figure, and still refused to sleep with me.

Thus, the twins arrived. I was working crazy hours, trying to speed through my surgical fellowship, so my mother basically moved in to help Jane for the first few months, but Jane refused to have anything to do with the girls unless they were happy. My mother tried in vain to give Jane gentle guidance, but Jane just told her to drop it.

I remember the day my mother had finally had enough. I had come home from a particularly long series of twelve hour rotations, and was in desperate need of some sleep. We had lost a patient during a routine cerebral biopsy, and I was still a little on edge from it, when all of the sudden Jane flung the door to our bedroom open.

"Either that fucking bitch goes, or I'll go crazy on your ass, Eddie!"

I felt my blood boil and my face darkened with rage at her reference to my mother, "Jane! What the fuck! I just got home and you can't find the time to let me rest just a while longer before you start in on me? Come on! You had better not be referring to my mother with those types of terms either, or I'll just have to mention to my cousin Kate, you know, the female kick-boxing champion. My mom is her favorite aunt and if she knew what you just said…"

My mother came to the door holding Liz while Maddy was napping. My mother looked ready to rumble and she had a look of sheer disgust and contempt in her eyes as she locked eyes with my wife and without raising her voice she managed to use a tone that I had only seen her use with my cousin James, "Listen, here you little spoiled primadona! I am fed up with you acting like you don't have to be a mother. These little darlings are gifts from God, and I will not allow you to use them like pawns in some sick game! You had better lay off the cocaine, also because that shit is dangerous! What if they start to walk and put your stash in their mouth? Do you have any idea what that could do to their developing brains? I swear if I was not raised to be a lady…"

My mother turned to me and said, "Edward, I can't do this, anymore! I'm calling a nanny service and hiring someone to take care of the twins. You had better make sure Jane stops bringing drugs around the house, or you could lose a child! I don't know what you see in her, but this the last time I will be in the same room with her. Here, son. Why you take nap with Liz while I wait for the nanny to arrive."

Jane was livid, "This is MY house, and I'll do WHATEVER the fuck I want to do in it! If you bring in a nanny, I will just fire her after you leave!"

"Oh no, sweetie, the nanny works for ME. This house belonged to my mother, and I hold the deed. You WILL clean yourself up or I WILL bring my niece Kate with me for one last visit and I will help my son drop you like a bad habit!"

"Now get out of this room and let my son, who is a GOOD parent get some rest with his daughter." My mom basically shoved Jane out into the hallway, flipped on the baby monitor, and then locked the door from the inside before closing it softly behind her.

The nanny, a sweet lady named Sue was a godsend and she stayed with us until the night my divorce finalized. Jane showed up tweaked out of her mind and began shouting obscenities and throwing things at Sue's car. She even slashed the tires. My neighbors called the police and Jane was arrested on passion of narcotics and disturbing the peace.

Sue was so shook up, that she resigned. I bought Sue a new car and gave her a generous severance check along with a strong letter of reference and my best wishes.

I called my mother and the rest was history. Now here I was in Washington, starting a new life, and in bed with my very own angel. It nearly brought to tears to think that I was lucky enough to have bumped into Isabella Swan that morning.

BUZZ! BUZZ! I reached over to the intercom button carefully trying not to disturb Bella.

"Food's here, Embry is bringing it to the house. He has everything you requested, plus a complimentary bottle of chilled Pinot Noir on ice." Beep! "Hold on, boss. 'Roger that! Over and out!' Okay, it's all set up on a blanket next to the fireplace. Embry locked up behind himself and is back at his post. Enjoy!"

"Thanks Felix!"

Bella opened her deep chocolate eyes and yawned while sitting up and stretching.

I threw on a pair of pajama pants and handed Bella a plush robe, as I informed her about dinner's arrival. We went downstairs and made it to the blanket next to the fireplace. We sat down and laughed as our stomachs rumbled simultaneously at the aroma before us. Bella practically inhaled everything and washed it down with the wine I had poured us in crystal flutes. I was almost as hungry as Bella, as /I finished my fare only a few moments behind her.

"That was superb, Edward! I really love the food. We have to dine there sometime!"

"I'm glad you liked it, love. I have standing reservations there for anytime and any day, so if you want to dine there, I'll gladly take you."

"Oh! They should so cater for our wedding! What do you think?"

"I think if you want them, then you shall have them."

"Shit! I've got to find a planner for Angie and now myself…I wonder who could pull off two weddings on such short notice?"

"Don't you worry, love, my mom and my sister Ali will take care of everything. Since you mentioned Ben's birthday was this Friday at Eclipse, would it be alright if I accompany you and invite my sister, her husband and his sister to join us. They are great people and I know you'll love Ali! She's Brandon's mom."

"Sure, I'll let Angie know to expect a few added guests and we'll blow the roof off the place! Em will be there, so invite Felix, too."

"So when do we announce our engagement to your family, love, and when and where would you like to get married?"

"I was thinking October 16th right here on your estate. The reception could be hosted at the Waldorf, maybe in the Crystal Ballroom."

"Sounds great! You give all of that to Ali on Friday and I'll take care of arranging our honeymoon. Two weeks, alone with my devastatingly gorgeous wife…whatever shall I do to pass the time?"

"I don't care where we go, because I guarantee you that you will never see the outside of our room except to take me to the occasional dinner!"

With that, we made love until nearly dawn, only catching brief rests and naps between our encounters. Some were soft and sweet, while others were wild and rough. No matter how we did it, one thing remained constant-Edward gave me so many orgasms each time that by the time we finally dozed off, my brain was mush.

Edward's alarm went off and we took a shower together, which was so damn wonderful. Bella sucked me off in the shower so good that I was having trouble standing. The fact that she could slam the whole erection all the way without gagging was incredible, nut she liked to swallow, too. That simple fact made me want her to give me head as often as possible.

I wore my scrubs and cooked her a quick feta and spinach omelet., with a glass of orange juice and plenty of strong black coffee. She had changed into the cutest skirt with a silk midnight blue top that almost made me call in sick for both of us. Her hair was up in a messy bun a few strands escaping confinement, just begging me to brush them back and kiss her into oblivion!

I threw her the keys to the Roadster. "It's yours now, I would drive you to work, but I have a guest surgeon from Tanzania, so I'll be a tad late. Could you stay late, and I'll meet you at the school, then I'll pick us up some dinner and we'll crash at your place. Do pizza and beer sound good?"

I reached over and kissed her soundly, "This just feels so right, or is it just me?"

"I'll show you how it feels tonight after the kids go down! You have no idea the things I'm going to do to you…"

She had my bulge painfully stretching my boxer briefs, as she suddenly turned innocent and wide-eyed on me, "Ta-tah Dr. Fucksmehard!" She turned and fucking skipped-yes skipped out to the garage and opened the doors, while bringing the Porsche to life. She put on her sunglasses and raced out the gate. _Dr. Fucksmehard? Really? Is that something she changed after last night or is that her pet name for me?_

**BPOV:**

I have a Porsche, a sex god for a fiancé, hell a fiancé at all, a great job, and legs that still had trouble holding me upright if I stood too long. _Note to self: sitting activities will be best today. _

I arrived at school a whole hour early, and walked into the teachers' lounge. I found the coffee pot and began brewing some. I dug in my purse and found some Advil, which I quickly took to help with the bruised feeling in my legs. _After the orgasms I had last night-totally worth it!_

Lauren and Mrs. Cope made their way into the lounge next. I sat quietly texting.

**BellaBear: Made it to work safely. **

**ACheney: So… was he as good as we hoped?**

**BellaBear: Nope… He was fan-fucking-tastic! He owns the fucking Bond car, and he fucked me senseless on the hood of it! I mean we're talking magical orgasmic powers that could destroy the universe if used for evil!**

**ACheney: He gave you multiples? Damn girl!**

**BellaBear: Not just multiples, I'm talking machinegun rapid succession, but the stamina of a god! The garage sex lasted at least an hour. Then he let me rest after he massaged me into a pile of goo in his Jacuzzi tub. Then he held me.**

**ACheney: AWW! How sweet of him!**

**BellaBear: Oh Angie, there is sooo much more. He proposed to me. The ring is fucking gorgeous! Platinum classic scroll work, A 3.5 carat marquis flawless D framed by two round cut ¾ carat sapphires on each side. I'm wearing it now!**

**ACheney: Holy Shit Bella! I'm excited for you and you better pix me the ring, but isn't this a little too fast?**

**BellaBear: Nope. I was in love with him the moment we met, and when he admitted how he felt to me before I excused myself to the ladies' room for a moment, the words he used and the honesty in his eyes…Oh he is the ONE!**

**ACheney: So when am I as your Maid of Honor, going to meet our wedding planner?**

**BellaBear; Friday at Ben's surprise party, she's Edward's sister and she is fucking awesome. She did Will Smith's birthday, Oprah's Anniversary Gala, Mylie Cyrus's Sweet Sixteen, etc. She will be accompanied by Edward, her husband Jazz, Jazz's sister Rose and Edward's chief of Security Felix.**

**ACheney: Okay. Budget for mine is a little tighter than yours.**

**BellaBear: Nope. Edward said since you might as well be my sister, that makes you his sister-in-law. He and Em are going to split the costs. Em's got the Flowers and the location for the ceremony, Edward has the food, drinks and any exotic transportation costs if relatives need special transport to make it. His family owns a fleet of private jets. He also is giving you your honeymoon. He owns an entire ten mile stretch of beach on the coast of Costa Rica, and he has a private Villa complete with a cleaning service, chef and butler.**

**ACheney: OMFG! He is so fucking awesome! I'd kiss him if you and Ben wouldn't kick my ass!**

**BellaBear: Got to start my day, BTW Edward is bringing dinner and we will talk to the guys alone, one-by-one. Then he's staying the night. His mom will be picking up the kids. **

**ACheney: l8r and congrats. Bella got laid! All is right with the world!**

The day went by without much incident, until Edward showed up to get the kids. He said his mom was going to need him to drop them at her house first. _*pouting*_

Liz smiled up at me, "Miss Bella, are you going to be our new mommy, now?"

I was startled but kept me friendly smile, "Why do you want to ask me that, Liz?"

Liz smirked, "Because we saw your pretty ring, and it used to be my great-grammie's. Her name was Elizabeth Masen, and she gave that ring to my daddy to give to his true love."

Liz continued, "So daddy gave you the ring like the prince in my fairytale book, so now he has to marry you, so will you be our new mommy?"

I answered, "I would be so very honored. I hope you know I already love you and Maddy like you were my own."

Liz hugged me and so did Maddy, "We love you, too. You are pretty and nice and you make us feel happy."

I kissed each of them on the cheek, and helped escort them to Edward's vehicle. After the girls were buckled in, Edward asked me to follow him in my Porsche. He leaned over and kissed me so tenderly, that I moaned into his mouth. He whispered, "I want you to meet my parents tonight. Don't worry you'll win them over if you just be honest and be yourself."

I froze in place. _GULP! Oh she is so going to hate me!_

Edward got in his car and I pulled behind him. He signaled and pulled out onto the street. I checked for traffic and followed suit. We pulled into my neighborhood, and at the very top of the hill was the house I always wondered about since I first moved into to Em's place.

We parked in the drive and I quickly helped Edward get the twins down from the backseat. I held Edward's hand in my left and Liz's in my right while Maddy held onto Edward's other hand. We walked up the stone paved path that connected the driveway to the entry to the front porch, hand-in-hand.

_Here goes nothing…_ I took a deep breath as Edward rang the bell.

The most regal-looking middle-aged woman came to the door with a smile that faded slightly as she assessed me. She was looking for flaws and weaknesses. "Girls, go play out back for a little while and I'll have Papa fix you some ice cream floats."

Liz grinned, "Okay, Grammie! We love you! Have fun talking grown up stuff!"

The girls ran out back to the swing set. Mrs. Cullen never took her eyes off of me except to talk to her granddaughters. The smile disappeared fully, as with the twins occupied all pretenses could be dropped.

I held my gaze steady and broke the silence, "Wow! You must be Edward's sister, Ali right? There is just no way you could possibly be old enough to have a son Edward's age, so you couldn't be his mom!"

"As a matter of fact I am Mrs. Cullen, Esme. You look lovely as well. How long have you known my Edward, Miss…"

"Isabella Swan, people call me Bella."

"Swan…as in Charlie Swan from Forks, Washington?"

"He's my dad, he's the Police Chief. If you don't mind my asking, how do you know my father, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Oh, Charlie? Well, he and I dated briefly in high school. I was head cheerleader and he was captain of the football team. What a dreamboat! I was a junior, and we went to the homecoming dance together. Typical story, went to the after-party and Charlie and I ended up skinny-dipping in Green Lake. We got out, I was cold he put his arm around me to help me warm up. One thing led to another and I traded in my V-card."

"EWWW! That's my dad you're talking about."

"Sorry, but Charlie was a catch. We dated until he left for college and he met some hippie chick from Berkley who was originally from Arizona. He and I kept in touch through college until I met Carlisle."

"Did I hear my name, dear?" I heard a voice that was eerily similar to Edward's call out, and then he walked in from the garage. _Holy shit! The original DILF! He looked almost exactly like Edward in build and stature, but his hair was blond frosted with a touch of silver, and his handsome face was almost a carbon copy of Edward's, except a few more lines and baby blues. If Carlisle was the example, I was in for years of sexual tension. Yep! Isabella Cullen wife of Edward Cullen and the absolute luckiest bitch on the planet!_

"Dr. Cullen, it's nice to meet you. Edward has told me so much about you."

"Well, I do have to say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, son. She's a knock-out!"

I blushed furiously. Esme leaned in, "He still gets to me, too. That's why I look so young, I get to wake up next to THAT every morning!"

We giggled as I thought of how great Edward was in bed. _Like father, like son…Stop that right now! Edward is way better any ways!_

She took my hand in hers as if she was about to confer her blessing, when she felt my ring. She looked at it with a look of shock, but then a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Edward Anthony! Get your butt over here, because I believe you have some explaining to do, young man!"

"What? Mom, what did I do now?" He asked as he came back into the sitting room.

All of the color drained from his face as he saw his mother grasping my wrist and shoving the ring at him.

"You proposed, to this wonderful girl, and you didn't even have the decency to tell me?"

"Mom! We were easing into it. How was I supposed to know that you would accept her so easily? Especially after Chicago…"

"Well, she is Charlie Swan's daughter and that makes her come from decent upbringing in my book. So Have you two set a date yet?"

"October the 16th at my house in the front yard, then to the Waldorf for the reception, maybe the Masen Ballroom?" Edward replied.

"Oh and Bella's best girlfriend Angie is getting married and is eight weeks pregnant, so as the Maid of Honor, Bella had to find the best wedding planners and who would better than Whitlock Productions. Oh and can your restaurant do the catering? Bella and Angie love the food."

"Why, of course! Okay Ali and I will pick you and Angie up for brunch on Sunday morning and we'll have Ali design your dresses. Oh and we have to contact your mother and get her in on this. Then we'll set up interviews for the bands and photographers. I'm thinking Vanity Fair, cover shoot Seattle's live fairytale couples. Edward you and the guys are going to be measured while Ali and I design the tuxes and oh this is going to be a blast!" All I could do was nod and smile. _Fuck this woman can outtalk Jessica Stanley! What have you gotten yourself into, Swan? Can anyone say "E-L-O-P-E?"_

"Excited much? Now I see where Ali gets it!"

"We're late for dinner and we were bringing the food, but Emmett and Bella actually live a few houses down from you."

"Bella, call your brother and friends and get them over here, I have prime rib steaks marinating in red wine and herbs for two days. Dear, go get the rest of the steaks and put them on the grill. You men can grill the meat while we ladies prepare the salad and sides. Do you know your way around a kitchen, sweetheart? If so wash and prepare the potatoes for the au gratin, please. I'll chop the scallions and begin grating the guyere. "

"BELLS! WOAH! NICE DIGS MRS. C! I'm Emmett Swan, but Bella calls me, Em!"

Emmett, Jake and Ben were staring at Esme and I could have sworn I heard Jake "cough 'MILF!'" I blushed and Esme, simply laughed and said the guys out on the deck with the beer and the grill." The guys exited as the magic words "beer" and "grill" seem attract men during dinner like bees to honey.

Angie walked in a tad shy, but as soon as the twins, who had come in when Em went out back and chased them like a grizzly bear, saw her they lit up, 'Auntie Angie! We missed you so much! Meet my Grammie, Grammie this is my Auntie Angie, she's having twins too, but Uncle B doesn't know that yet so we have to keep it a secret!"

"A pleasure, dear and you can call me Esme. Congratulations on the upcoming nuptials, and I must say that you are sooo going to love working with Ali and I. Gives us the color theme and location and we'll turn your wedding into a magazine cover feature, I was thinking Vanity Fair 'Fall Fairytales of Seattle, Washington' what do you think we could take a split comparison shot of yours and Bella's wedding ceremonies and then have them do a feature article on the receptions and a little biopic so the readers can see real love can exist."

Angie was amazed, "Esme, I love it! I could rock the cover of Vanity Fair? Thank you!"

"Now, wash your hands and help me wash the arugula, Angie."

"Bella, how much longer on the au gratin?"

"Five minutes, if I put it on the broil and put the casserole dish on the top rack. That will help the top brown and crisp slightly while leaving the bottom and center tender yet slightly firm."

"I'm impressed, you really do know your kitchen skills, Bella!"

"I have a killer recipe for citrus balsamic vinaigrette that we could use for this salad. I'll whip some up, after I remove the au gratin."

I grabbed the oven mitts and carefully placed the casserole dish on a hot pad near the center of the table. I gathered the fresh lemons, balsamic vinegar, herbs, spices and the salad oil. I placed the spices and the herbs into the blender and then juiced five lemons. I poured the lemon juice, vinegar and the added my secret ingredient- honey. I covered the pitcher and pushed the pulse button an held it for thirty seconds, and the I slowly poured the salad oil in as I continued blending on the lowest setting. When I finished, I transferred the contents to a glass dressing pitcher and placed the stopper in to seal the dressing until dinner.

I was starting to get hungry as I watched the twins play tea party with Angie. I felt those wonderful arms wrap themselves around my waist and felt Edward's body pressed against my back as he kissed my neck. 'The steaks are ready, so let's all sit down and say grace.

We all gathered around the table, held hands and bowed our heads as Carlisle blessed our meal and gave thanks for the presence of friends and family. The twins were sitting at the kitchen table, while the adults were in the dining room. We ate our food at a slow pace while the boys drank their beer and we ladies stuck to the wine. Angie was drinking diet coke. Emmett was telling everyone stories from our childhood and of course most of them were starring that loveable klutzy Bella.

Edward continued to be amused by these tales from my dorky days. Then Carlisle began telling Edward stories, so I got to watch him squirm a bit, too. It was all so wonderful. I couldn't even remember why I was so apprehensive about meeting Edward's parents, because they were wonderful people. Edward reached over and squeezed my hand. He then stood and addressed the table, "Friends and family, bella and I would like to make a brief announcement…I asked her to be my wife and she accepted. I love her with all my heart and I don't want to spend another day of my life without her in it. So to new beginnings!" He raised his glass in toast, Em looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head, Jake was gripping the table so hard his knuckles were turning white, while Ben just sat in place slack-jawed and completely in shock.

Then all of the sudden, Em stood and addressed Edward's parents, "Well, Bella is a grown woman, and you are wonderful people, so I'm sure Edward is not a bad guy. If these two love each other as much as their faces say they do, then what kind of brother would I be if I tried to stand in their way. Welcome to the family, and if you hurt her, I will end you and my dad and Ben are both cops so they know how to make it disappear."

He shook Edward's hand then gave me a huge hug. "I've got a 5am practice session, so it's time for me to get going. I'll see you later, Bells. Remember, I'm the softy, it's dad that you have to convince. I think he'll come around if the engagement is long enough otherwise, he'll probably start making assumptions like thinking that Edward got you knocked up or something. "

_Em was right. Eloping was sounding better and better with each passing moment._

Everyone headed home, except for Edward and I who decided to spend the night at his parent's guesthouse.

Edward followed me into the bathroom as I was brushing my teeth and removing my make-up. He turned on the shower and stripped down. _Cue in the vixen! My man was naturally fuckhot, so it never seemed to take much to get me going, but the sight of his naked body as the beads of water began trailing down his stomach toward his manhood…Time to ride the Edward Express! Only stop…Bella's happy time. _

Nothing was more satisfying than post-coital bliss while snuggling with Edward Cullen.

I hurried out of my clothes and practically ripped the door off the hinges in my haste pounce on Edward in the shower. I reached down grabbing his erection with both hands and quickly dropped to my knees. I stared up into his eyes and locked my eyes onto his as I stroked him a few times. Once his cock was engorged, I began taking him into my mouth slamming all the way down and coming back up releasing the tip with a slurping pop. I repeated the action as quickly as I could, never taking my eyes off of his. His hands wove themselves into my hair and he began guiding my head as I bobbed up and down at a furious rhythm. He finally moaned , "FUCK BELLAAA! That feels so good. I love the way your plump lips feel as you pull my cock down your throat!"

His words were getting me hotter and I was determined to make him lose control. I wanted him to go full feral animal on me. He pulled me up off his cock and into a standing position by my hair. It hurt slightly, but the raw sexual ferocity of the feeling made me drip even more than I was before. He grabbed my ass cheeks with his hands and his fingers dug roughly into my flesh as he cupped them. He spread my legs with his knee and once again lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist while he slammed me down on his cock with such a force that I immediately came harder than I had ever done before and having been with Edward before, that was saying something.

"EDWAAARD! OH FUCK ME HARDER! MAKE CUM ALL OVER YOUR MAGNIFICENT COCK! I WANT TO-AHHHH!

Another even more powerful orgasm ripped through me as I shook violently and gushed, my juices actually shooting out around his hardened erection. I could hear the sound of the suction my pussy was making as he pounded into me like a jackhammer. My eyes rolled back into my head and my back arched as I bucked my hips meeting each stroke with a thrust of my own. I came so many times, that I thought I was going to turn myself inside out, with the force of each orgasm. They just kept rolling through me over and over and he was grunting and growling like some kind of jungle cat! The more he growled the more powerful my orgasms became until finally in one final thrust something deep inside felt like it burst and the most intense and animalistic roar came out from my throat as Edward screamed with me. I came so hard I actually passed out in his arms still cumming for at least another five minutes. Juices just kept flowing like a tsunami, and Edward was drenched from the waist down.

All of the sudden Edward pumped his hips so rapidly driving his cock in and out of me with such a speed that I felt myself clench around him again, my voice long since gone hoarse from my cries! I felt his tip throb and then he shot thick hot streams of his own cum deep into my center. "FUCK! BELLAAAAA! OOOOOOH!

The water had long since begun to run cold, and Edward gently kissed my lips. I could see the love and devotion he held for me as it was so intense that it was immeasurable. He gently released me from my position, and quickly washed me and then himself clean. He then turned the shower off and toweled me off, before slipping a silk robe over my shoulders, and carrying me to the bed where we snuggled together in attempt to hold on to the feeling of completion and unity this last encounter had produced.

I started to drift into oblivion when I mumbled, "I love you, Edward…let's just elope tomorrow. I'll call in… sick… and… we… can run… to Vegas… and I was out like a light.

**EPOV:**

As we lay there content in our release, Bella mumbled, "I love you, Edward…let's just…mumble …I'll call in sick…mumble…Vegas." Then she was gone, deep into a coma-like slumber. I had truly fucked her senseless, and it was fucking awesome!

_Vegas? Tomorrow….we'll see…._


	4. Girl Bonding and Perfect Evenings

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight…I just swim in her pool : )**

**AN: I thank all my readers, which makes me feel special. Please help me out with **

**the reviews. It really makes my day.**

**BPOV:**

I woke to the best feeling in the world- being in Edward's arms. I could never get enough of this man, even if I tried. My heart, my soul, everything I had belonged to him. It was so hard to imagine that my entire existence had completely intertwined itself with this man in such a short time.

Even if my father could never accept my choice, I knew I would still not change a thing. I vaguely recalled a tiny part of me being scared of my father's reaction to this whirlwind romance. I was raised to think before I leapt into any major decisions. I was notorious for my incessant need to analyze things from every angle before I made my final decision, and yet for the first time in my life, I found myself following my heart without even stopping to think about any of the usual doubts and possibilities.

As I felt myself enveloped in such a blissful sense of security and contentment, I was shielded from any pain or negativity by the armor of my love for Edward Cullen and his love for me. He was not perfect, but neither was I nor anyone else for that matter. I was completely aware of that principle, and yet when the two of us were together, we became an unstoppable force. We were perfect together, yet separately flawed.

He understood me and he made feel like the most important thing in the world with a simple glance. His eyes held such a potent and honest unconditional love for me, that I found myself wondering how I ever lived my life without having him in it. I felt that way ever since the moment he looked at me, and I knew he felt the same way about me as I did about him.

He showed me each day, and I never once had to question myself. He loved me for who I really was inside. He loved me not despite my flaws, but because of them. They made me who I am. _It didn't hurt that he was the most amazing lover in the history of sex. _

Sex with Edward was not about the physical, although it was amazing. The part that made it even more wonderful was our connection. I loved his children like they were my own. I already loved his family as my own. I even wanted to have children of my own with him. If I was pregnant right now, I would be the happiest woman on earth, because it would just be yet another way I could show him I loved him, and of course show the world that he loved me back.

I would shout it from the highest mountain that I belonged entirely to Edward Cullen, forever. No other man would ever take me away from him; no woman could come between us, either. _You would end the first one that tried. _

I did not have to worry about it though, because his attention was completely directed at me and his girls. He not only told me this, but he showed me. The twins were my only competition for his devotion, and I felt the same way. Thet were amazing little girls that were so sweet. Maddy was still a little shy around me, but I was sure that enough time would change that.

Edward had told me that Maddy had stopped talking to pretty much everyone since Jane had forced his hand, and made Sue leave. This was a double-edged sword, because it both comforted me and concerned me at the same time. I was relieved that it wasn't only me who she was avoiding, but it also concerned me that Maddy was so withdrawn.

Edward told me that he was considering counseling, but was afraid that such actions might have a more adverse effect upon Maddy. I suggested giving her a finite time period to allow for suitable adjustment, and then if no progress had happened, then he should reconsider his position.

It did not escape the significance of Edward even asking for my advice in the first place. It meant that he considered my opinions to be a crucial part of his decision-making process-only reinforcing my trust that Edward really was genuine in his feelings toward me and afforded me the same importance in every aspect of his life as I was when I told him of his position in mine.

I felt him pull me closer to him, his body instinctually seeking a closer connection even as he slept. I probably do the same, but as I was asleep when I did these things I had no way of knowing. His warmth felt _**really**_ good, and as I shifted slightly, I began to feel the pressure of his immediate arousal, since somehow his body was aligned with mine.

I glanced over at the time. _5:45am…damn! Not enough time for anything…wait! Did I say it out loud…Did Edward hear me? What if he wanted to elope now? Not that I wanted to wait to be Isabella Cullen…I just want to be with him, completely forever._

I was suddenly nervous, but I could care less what Charlie's or anyone else's reaction was going to be. Edward was mine and I was his! Period.

"Good morning, love." I heard his velvety voice as he tenderly stroked my hair and kissed me on my neck.

"Mmmm. Edward, I love waking up with you. I can't wait until I'm finally your wife."

"I can't wait to make you my wife either, my Bella, but we need to talk about something."_ Uh oh. I don't like the sound of this. Is he having second thoughts? Does he think we're moving too fast? What if he has decided to call it off?_

I tensed with panic as I struggled to make my voice remain calm, "Sure, Edward. What would you like to discuss?"

"Bella, relax my angel. It's nothing to get worried about. I just heard you mumble something last night as we drifted to sleep. Do you want to elope? Are you really that afraid of your father's opinion?"

"I was thinking about that since I woke up, and I realized that I love you and you love me so my father and anyone else who wants to complain can go fuck themselves! I'm going to be the last Mrs. Edward Cullen, dammit!"

His eyes flashed darker and I knew right there that he was going to jump me.

"Baby, you have no idea what you just did to me by saying that…"

"Edward, I have to get ready for work and so do you. I would love to—"

He cut me off by ripping my robe off and dropping his pajama pants to the floor and kicking them off. He picked me up and quickly thrust his erection inside to the hilt. I screamed in ecstasy as my walls clenched and I immediately came when his tip slammed into my g-spot. He somehow walked us into the shower, managed to start the water and leaned my back against the wall while pounding into me so hard I came at least three times more by the time I was against the wall.

Needless to say, the shower was pretty much a repeat of last night's performance, but afterwards, I was satisfied, clean and ready to leave on time. I kissed him soundly, or he kissed me, I never quite remembered through my satisfied sex-haze. I couldn't get the stupid grin off my face, nor would I really care to do so. _That's it! Dr. Fuckmehard had fucked me stupid! Yeah me!_

I made it to work on time and again brewed the first pot of coffee. I texted Angie and still felt the same shit-eating grin plastered on my face. I had to admit that sex with my gorgeous fiancée agreed with my disposition very well. Not even the death glares that Lauren shot me behind Mrs. Cope's back could shake my smile. Lauren also noticed the rock on my finger, and was almost about to say something when I noticed that every female in the room shut up and was staring at the doorway in amazement.

I felt him immediately, it was my Edward. I turned. "What are you doing here, Edward? I mean, not that I mind the visit in the least."

He grinned and of course soaked panties. "What? Can I just drop by to see my beautiful fiancée before I head off to work?"

"Of course you can surprise me anytime! So to what do I owe the pleasure?" He pulled me close and kissed me softly on the forehead. "I just wanted to ask you if you minded my joining you for lunch today, and I'll bring us some more Esme's."

"Okay. I have to get to my classroom soon, so I'll see you then." I kissed him with a soft peck and he answered, "Of course, love." He broke our embrace and part of me was sad to see him go, but I was even more thrilled that he took the time to visit me.

"Sorry for the interruption, ladies and gentlemen. I just needed to speak to Miss Swan. Have a great day." He kissed my hand and exited the lounge.

Lauren and every other single female teacher, and even a few of the married ones were now looking a bit green with envy. I heard Lauren mutter to herself, "In what sick and twisted world is it remotely fair that _**she**_ gets to marry _**him**_?" _Take that, bitch!_ _He's MINE! _

My day was fairly routine, and Edward showed with the food. We ate and talked about his day. He was adjusting to the new position with very little effort and he mentioned that he would have to work a few extra hours in the next month so he could take me on our honeymoon, and attend Ben and Angie's wedding.

Edward left after we cleaned up our table and then my day was uneventful. I drove home to Edward's house. Felix smiled and opened the gate for me. Esme dropped off the girls and we began playing a game of Chutes and Ladders. Liz was chatting with me about her favorite episode of Dora the Explorer, while Maddy smiled and nodded. I sighed lightly at her continued silence. Liz excused herself to the bathroom, and so Maddy and I were alone.

"Maddy, you know I love you, right?" She nodded her head, and I continued. "I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you should you ever want to talk about anything that makes you sad. Sometimes it helps to talk to someone about it, okay sweetie?"

She surprisingly reached out and hugged me. I took her in my arms and kissed her cheek. "Miss Bella, can I tell you a secret?" I was shocked, because she had never spoken to anyone except Liz since she was in my class.

I recovered quickly, "Sure, you can tell me anything, and I won't tell anyone else unless you want me to tell them, unless it might be dangerous, but I will always tell you if I think I need to tell your daddy first."

"Okay. I just wanted to tell you I don't like to talk to people because I don't like to tell them about my mommy," she told me in exaggerated whisper.

"Well, sweetie, why not? I'm sure your mommy loves you very much."

"No, she doesn't. She told daddy that she wished she never had us!" Maddy began to sob lightly tears pouring down her face as she broke down. _That bitch! Oh, I was so going to consider taking Angie up on that Chicago trip again. That was the most horrible thing I have ever heard! It's time for a beat down! _

"Oh, sweetie! I don't know why she said that, but if I was your mommy, I would never say something like that, because I think you and your sister are so special." I cried with her and Liz came back in the room.

"Miss Bella, why are you and Maddy crying?" she asked with concern.

"Oh, Liz, Maddy just told me something that makes me upset. Did you hear the bad thing your mommy said to your daddy, too?"

"Yes. That's why we hate her! When we grow up, we're going to tell her about it! We're going to tell her how you are so much better than her! You are our mommy now! Can we call you mommy at home?"

I was touched that these precious little angels wanted me to be their mother. "Of course you girls can! I love you both so much!" I pulled them both in for a hug.

"You know what, ladies? Why don't we go wash up and you two can help me fix dinner so we can surprise your daddy. Does that sound good?"

"Yea!" They both cried out. We washed our hands and went into the kitchen. Edward's kitchen was fully stocked. He had spices and utensils, equipment and of course supplies. I surveyed the contents of his refrigerator, and decided on a menu.

I pulled out the ingredients to make my famous sun-dried tomato basil pasta, with Italian sausage and mushrooms. I also pulled together the ingredients to make a Caesar salad, and fresh toasted garlic bread.

I pulled out the food processor, a cutting board for meats and one for the vegetables, then, I mixed the garlic butter spread together and took out the rubber spreaders. I selected the bread knife, and grabbed a large loaf of French bread, and quickly sliced it open explaining each step as I went along the way. I then instructed the girls to take a spreader and spread the garlic butter in a thin coat over the top of each slice.

Once they were settled to their task I mixed the ingredients for the sundried tomato pesto base into the food processor, and chopped them together to the proper consistency. I selected a stock pot and filled with the water. I set it on the range and lit the pilot of the burner under the pot. I took the salt and sprinkled it into the water, and left it to come to a rolling boil. I took a sauté pan and after dripping some of the olive oil into the pan, lighting the burner and waiting for the pan to heat, I placed the sausages into the pan and browned them.

I pulled them out and quickly set them on the cutting board to julienne. I took the farfalle pasta and added to the water along with the olive oil and set the timer so I could pull it al dente.

I helped the girls sprinkle the parmesan over the garlic bread and topped it with some fresh chopped parsley. I had preheated the oven, and we wrapped the bottom of each slice in aluminum foil to shield the crust from over toasting. Then I told the girls we would put the bread in when we finished the rest.

We were laughing giggling along the way as I showed them the different things needed to put our dinner together. We julienned the sausage and replaced it in the pan with some chopped garlic, onions and mushrooms and then I took a 1quart sauce pan and poured the correct amount of fresh cream into it. I took a whisk and mixed some butter and flour into the cream to thicken it.

I had the girls throw in the parmesan cheese, garlic powder and salt into the pot while I stirred. Then as the sauce began to simmer, I had them pour the pesto base into the sauce while I mixed. We reduced the heat to low and covered the pot.

The timer went off for the pasta and I told the girls to stand back while I strained the pasta and threw into the pan with the sausage and mushrooms. I turned off the burner then took my oven mitt and removed the sauce from the range. I poured it into the pan and set the pot in the sink with our dishes.

I then put the bread in the oven and set the timer. I put together the Caesar salad and took the garlic bread out on time. I had the girls set the table and I tossed the pasta. I flipped out my phone and called Edward.

"Hey, babe! Are you on your way?"

"I'm pulling up to the gate right now, love. Why did somebody miss me?"

"Well, of course we missed you, but the girls and I have a surprise for you!"

"Oh? I can't wait!"

"See you in a minute." I hung up the phone and selected a nice Pinot Griggio for Edward and I and some white grape juice for the girls. We had rinsed the dishes, and put them in the dishwasher, when I heard the girls giggle and my sexy man came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waste and kissed my cheek.

"Mmmm, Edward we missed you. The girls and I cooked dinner and cleaned it up for you."

"Oh, what are we having, because I'm famished," his stomach even growled to emphasize the point.

"Sit down and we'll show you."

So we sat at the table and said grace, then I served the girls. Edward poured the wine for us both and fixed my plate and salad, before fixing his own. _Always the gentleman… I'll find a way to pay him back tonight…Got it!_

We ate our meal and as Edward tried the garlic bread, Maddy spoke, 'Daddy we made the garlic bread after mommy showed us how! Do you like it?" Edward was shocked! He had stopped in mid bite and I saw his eyes grow so gentle and adoring.

He chewed and swallowed, washing it down with a sip of his wine. "Why this is the best surprise, ever! So you are happy that Bella is going to be your mommy soon?"

"She already is our mommy, silly daddy!' the girls replied in unison.

Edward was thrilled that Maddy was talking again and even more thrilled that the twins were so accepting of me. After dinner he cleaned the dishes, at his insistence, sine we had cooked. He called Carlisle and Esme on speaker phone, and Maddy told them all about how we made the dinner. I could hear Esme cry softly in the background, while Carlisle did the talking.

I gave the girls their baths, brushed their teeth and helped them into their pajamas. I read them _Rapunzel_, and then Edward joined us all to say prayers and tuck them in.

"Goodnight mommy! Goodnight daddy! We love you!"

"We love you, too, munchkins! Sleep tight!" and with that I clicked on the nightlight and flipped the lights out and pulled their door closed.

We went upstairs to the bedroom and took a shower, during which of course we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. Amazingly we actually made it to the bed before Edward flipped on the monitor to the girls' room, and locked the door behind him. He put on some soft music and lit a few candles before dimming the lights.

"Baby, I want to show you tonight just how much you mean to me. Tonight is all about you. I want to worship your exquisite beauty, from head to toe."

He slowly kissed me with so much passion that tears begin to well in my eyes. I responded moaning in his mouth as our hands roamed each other's bodies. His fingertips ghosted over my flesh as he slid my silk night gown from my shoulders and freed my now bare breasts. The sensation of the silk gliding over my now hardened nipples helped to heighten the building fire deep within my body.

Edward began to pepper soft wet kisses up and down my jaw line to behind my ear and I moaned softly as he hit that spot that drove crazy gently sucking and nibbling and nuzzling. I was dripping wet now, my panties were so soaked that I could actually feel the juices starting to seep down my thighs. Edward kissed his way down and began suckling on my nipples. One hand was gently rolling my other nipple and kneading the soft flesh while the other crept down and slipped to my panty line.

He grunted as he felt the moisture. Edward released my nipple and hooked his fingers into my panties, sliding them off so that I was nude. He looked into my eyes with so much love. "I love you so much, my Isabella. I would be lost without you. Thank you for coming into my life and making me whole. You are my everything."

"Edward, I need you inside me now. Please make love to me, now."

He removed his pajama pants and his erection sprang forth. He stroked it a few times and then he laid me gently back on the bed and spread my legs. "Look into my eyes, love." He hovered over me and slid inside me slowly while never taking his eyes from mine. We made love that way all night long never looking away from each other. I don't even know how many times I came that night, but I felt his love surround me in such a way that it was like a soft pillow-top. He whispered my name softly as he stroked my cheek while I climaxed and he followed right behind me.

We lay there wrapped in each other's arms until we drifted into a deep sleep.

_If I was ever going to make a baby with this man, a night like tonight would be perfect…_


	5. Out of the Mouths of Babes

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight…I just swim in her pool : )**

**AN: I thank all my readers, which makes me feel special. Please help me out with **

**the reviews. It really makes my day.**

**BPOV:**

It was finally Friday, and of course last night was AMAZING! Edward was so tender and loving. I couldn't help but feel like maybe we had created something together. I never thought I would want to be pregnant, especially after everything Mike did to me, but Edward made me feel like forever was possible, so starting a family of our own was not a difficult thing in my mind. I loved the twins and I wished to God that they were mine in every way, but nothing could change the fact that they were not mine.

A child, this child, who I just had a feeling was now inside me, would be a part of Edward and me which expressed our love for one another in a manner that never could be erased. It made me feel humble just to contemplate the permanency of such an achievement. Marriages, even those that start with such a deep connection as we shared, can fail, as my childhood evidenced, but a child left proof that at some point in time there was love-except in one night stands and fucked up situations like Edward's.

He had told me how Jane had bargained with him to stay in exchange for a child, and how she never loved him or the girls. _Again, what a fucking bitch! She better hope she never gets within my reach…_

Edward and I got up together and made love again in the shower. I could never get enough of my man! I said a silent prayer, thanking God for sending him to me for the millionth time.I had yet to come up with a good plan to introduce Edward and my dad, much less announce my engagement to him. I had thought of many different ways to tell him, but the only thing I could think of was to get it over with. Edward went downstairs to fix breakfast, so I grabbed my phone and dialed.

"_Forks Police Department this is Vickie speaking, how can I assist you?"_

I took a deep breath and responded, "Is Charlie Swan in this morning?"

"_No ma'am, he's at home today. May I take a message?"_

"No, that won't be necessary; I'll try him at home."

I ended the call and dialed his home number.

"_Hello? Swan residence."_

"Good morning, Dad. How's everything going in Forks? Have you caught that pesky string of prank callers, yet?"

"_Bells? How are you and Em doing?"_

I laughed nervously, "Uh, Em's doing great, so are Jake and Ben. Angie sends her love. She was wondering when you were going to make the drive to come see us, again. We miss you. I actually called because I got that job at Pineview Elementary and I told my kindergarten class about you. They would love to have you bring the squad car and talk to them about being an officer if you have the time. I know it's short notice, but I wanted to see you, and I was hoping maybe you could come to my class today?"

"_No problem, Bells! I'd love to see you and the gang. When would you like me to stop by?" _

"How about 1:00 pm? That way we could talk a bit during nap time. I have some news to discuss with you, and that would be a good time."

"_News…you must have met somebody. Is it serious? When do I get to meet this guy?"_

_Shit! Busted! _"Um, well… I'll tell you everything when you get here. I love you and the guys are all at work today. Ben's party is tonight and since you haven't seen everyone in a while, why don't you join us. Edward will be there, and he's introducing us to his sister Alice, her husband Jasper, and Alice's sister-in-law Rosalie. The more, the merrier, right? Besides, it's karaoke."

"_Alright, sounds like a good time. It's been a while since I've been able to kick back and take a load off. I'll see you today. I love you, Bells."_

"I love you, too, Dad. You'll be staying in the guest house at Em's. That way you can have good time and not have to worry about DUI!"

He chuckled and hung up. _This will be interesting…_

I woke up the twins and helped them get dressed for school. Edward had prepared scrambled eggs and toast with jam. We drank orange juice and coffee, while the girls drank orange juice and milk. Edward was a wonderful cook, and everything was cooked to perfection.

I took the girls to brush their teeth and then we headed to school. Edward always dropped the girls at his parents and went on to work, while I went straight to work, since the Porsche was a two-seater, and also he wanted to keep our relationship from possibly becoming a problem for me, since his daughters were in my class and the school might see that as conflict of interest until we were married.

I realize that as Mrs. Edward Cullen, I would never have to work again if I so chose, but teaching was such a part of my life and had been my dream for so long that I would probably be doing it until the day I died. Plus, I was not the kind of girl to allow myself to rely on anyone else to support me, and although Edward would gladly do so, I would never purposefully allow it. I even hated gifts on my birthday, because I felt like my loved ones being in my life was enough of a blessing to count as a present.

I pulled into the teacher parking lot and made my way inside to the lounge. I started the coffee and sat in my usual spot when I was interrupted by none other than Lauren Mallory. "So Bella Swan gets the sexiest DILF alive, huh? I always thought you were way too plain to snag a man like him in high school, much less get him to pop the question. Either there has got to be something wrong with his eye sight or you must have turned into some kind of freak in the bedroom."

I felt my temper begin to rise and I looked up and smiled trying desperately not to slap the shit out of her for talking about Edward like that. "Lauren, as much as it would please me to tell you _all about_ what Edward does for me every night, my relationship with him is absolutely none of your concern. He loves me and I love him. That is all you need to know. Now, we are not nor have never been friends and I prefer to keep it that way, so if you don't mind I'd like to have my peace and quiet before the day begins." I returned to my lesson plan going over a few notes, while I anxiously awaited and was busy trying to figure out how I was going to tell my father that not only were Edward and I dating, but living together and getting married.

Lauren was about to say something but then the other teachers started filing into the lounge. I was again interrupted by people wanting to chat with me. I tried to smile warmly as they bombarded me with all sorts of questions like, "That was your new man? Does he have a brother?" I also overheard quite a few jealous comments and some were even speculating as to how wonderful my Edward would be in bed. _If you only knew…_

I went to class and the kids started filing into the classroom and putting their coats on the rack. We made it through the morning and five minutes before lunch I told them that I had a good surprise for them after recess and before nap time. They were excited, but they behaved for me with Brandon and the twins watching out for me.

We filed into the classroom, back from recess, when Mrs. Cope buzzed the intercom in my room, "Miss Swan, you have a special guest here for you. Are you ready for him to come on back?"

"Yes, ma'am. Please do."

After that, there was a knock at the door and my father entered the classroom in uniform.

"Hi everybody, my name is Chief Swan. I'm here to talk to you about what a police officer does. I'll tell you about my job and if you listen really well, I'll ask miss Swan if we can check out my squad car and I'll answer any questions you have as long as you raise your hands."

Brandon raised his hand, "Are you Miss Bella's daddy?"

Charlie chuckled, "Why, yes I am son. What is your name?"

"I'm Brandon Whitlock, and I'm six. I want to be a policeman when I grow up. Miss Bella gave me a sheriff star and I get to be the line leader!" Brandon proudly exclaimed.

"Wow, I bet you'll be a great policeman. We can always use a few good men and women."

Liz raised her hand and I was a bit apprehensive, "Chief Swan, I'm Liz and this is my sister Maddy. Are you Uncle Emmy's daddy, too?"

Charlie shot me a quick look, complete with the raised eyebrow. I fidgeted a bit. "Yes, I have a son named Emmett also, and he plays football for the Seattle Seahawks. Do you know him?" I held my breath.

"Yes we do. He's funny! He chases us and pretends to be a scary monster, and if he catches us he tickles our tummies! He can't catch me and Maddy all the time, but Brandon usually jumps in front of him so we can get away! Auntie Angie says he's a big teddy bear, just like Uncle Ben and Uncle Jake!"_ Somebody shoot me! So much for easing into the conversation…_

Charlie simply laughed at Liz's description, "That's great! I'm going to surprise them tonight because they don't know I'm here. I guess we'll talk later."

Charlie described how policemen and policewomen helped people and how they used their brains to catch the robbers and keep the people safe. He talked about the different jobs in a police station and how he as the chief was in charge of making sure everyone in his town was safe. Brandon and a few other boys asked him questions about His hat and his boots. They loved how he brought them all stickers with 911 Emergency, and he let me take a picture of him with the class to put in the yearbook and on the wall of our class bulletin in the hall. Mrs. Cope came by to check how things were going and she took a picture of Charlie and me with the kids too.

Mrs. Cope said we could let the class look at the squad car, but no sirens. We did get to see him flash the lights though. The kids were excited and each class in the school got a chance to see the squad car, not just my kids. A few of the middle-aged teachers engaged Charlie in quiet conversation, asking if he was single. Charlie blushed furiously, as one particularly quiet third grade teacher named Sue Clearwater, was timidly talking to him. It was adorable. I made way over and introduced myself.

"Hi Dad! I see you have met Ms. Clearwater. I'm Miss Swan by the way, we met at the orientation."

"Yes. Your father and I actually go way back. My deceased husband Harry and Charlie here were really good friends with Billy Black. I had no idea that you were Charlie's daughter Isabella when I met you. You and Jake used to play with Leah when you were little."

"You are Harry's Sue? I remember him. He was always so nice. I'm sorry he passed away."

"It was years ago, but I moved to Chicago, because everything on the reservation just reminded me of him. I worked as a nanny for a while, but it ended up not working out, so I came home and here I am."_ Holy Fuck! Edward is going to flip out! This was Sue, the twins' nanny!_

"Ben Cheney is having a birthday party tonight at a new karaoke place. It starts at 9pm. Would you care to join us Sue? My dad is going and it would give you two a bit more time to catch up." My dad looked at me with a flash of gratefulness and a hint of nerves._ Oh yeah! Charlie Swan, infamous ladies' man was going to be in the house tonight! That'll help keep, his attention distracted from Edward and me tonight…I'm a fucking genius!_

"Well…if it's alright with Charlie, I'd love to come!" Sue blushed and Charlie responded, "Why, of course, Sue. I'd love to be your escort for the evening if I may be so bold."

"Well, then, it's settled! Do you want to meet us there or can we have the limo pick you up?"

"A limo? Okay. I'll give you my address before we go home, this afternoon. I've got to get back to my munchkins, now! I'll see you tonight, Charlie!" Sue turned and began rounding up the kids. We lined them up and returned the classroom. I put them down for their naps and Charlie read them _Hank the Cowdog_. They were out like a light.

"Okay, Bells. Don't think I can't see right through you. Now you had some news. Obviously you met one of the dads, I think you told me his name was Edward? Those twins are adorable. What's the scoop and why do you seem so nervous?"

"Dad, I'm in love! Edward Cullen and I met on the first day. He accidentally rear-ended me in the parking lot after I was running late. My car had trouble starting, so I was about fifteen minutes late or so. His SUV kissed my bumper and he approached me to make sure I was doing well. He is the Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital, he's 30 years old and his father Carlisle Cullen, is the Chief of Staff."

Charlie's face drained of color and he gasped, "Did you say Carlisle _Cullen_? Do you know if his mother's maiden name would be Esme Masen, by chance?"

I responded, "Yes. She told me you dated her a while in high school, and a bit through your freshman year until you met mom. She's a wonderful lady and she's very beautiful. She showed me a few pictures taken at your senior prom. She lives at the end of Em's street. Isn't it a small world?"

Charlie swallowed and rubbed the bridge of his nose pinching it slightly, 'Yes, it is a small world. You work with Sue and you're dating my ex-girlfriend's son, who has twin five year olds. Where's the wife? I assume he's divorced, right?"

"Yes, he's single. What kind of girl did you think I am? The mother in question abandoned her family to pursue her cocaine addiction, and since she married Edward for the money, she got Edward to do in vitro fertilization and used a surrogate mother. Edward never really loved her and she hated his job."

"The girls actually overheard her telling him that she hated them and wanted nothing to do with them, when she showed up pissed the night of the divorce's finalization. She wrecked the nanny's car and screamed at Edward until she got hauled off to jail. She was from a powerful family, so she may be out by now, and I wanted to warn you, but I think she was Edward's nanny. Jane Volturi-Cullen is the reason why Sue came back to Seattle and Edward, too. If I ever get my hands on her…well let's just hope that never happens."

Charlie was a little angry, "Bells, I hope this psycho woman doesn't show up one day, because if you know this much about Dr. Edward Cullen, then it must be pretty serious, and thus, that means she might come to the school. If anything happens to you or Sue…"

"Dad, Ben's been teaching me self-defense for years and I can take down all three of the guys. I think I can handle this woman."

I guess I totally forgot to hide my left hand, because a freak ray of sunshine chose to peek from under the clouds and my ring caught fire with the brilliant glow. _CRAP!_

Charlie couldn't have missed the display, and responded "I guess there's something else you haven't mentioned in this story."

"Yeah…Edward and I are getting married, and the date is October 16th . I was planning on telling you this afternoon. I would never hide something like this from you. I need my dad to walk me down the aisle, after all! "

"You know I wouldn't miss it for the world. I love you and all I want is your happiness. Are you really sure about this, because you thought you were in love with that Mike guy…well, you know where that got you!"

"Edward is nothing like Mike. He's a gentleman. He treats me how I deserve to be treated. He tells me everyday how much he loves me and he makes me feel like I'm the most beautiful woman in the world, or in his words since the dawn of time itself. His daughters are the most precious little girls in the world and they love me to death. They call me mommy at home. Dr. Edward Cullen is the most wonderful man I have ever met, and he makes me feel safer than I've felt since you used to let me sit in your lap as a little girl."

Charlie looked at me with a tenderness in his eyes, "Well, then maybe I should take the time to meet this future son-in-law of mine. I can tell he must be a damn good man for you to feel so strongly for him. It may be a little late, but as long as he promises me he'll take care of you like I would, then I guess I'll give him my blessing tonight. Besides, I bet Esme would probably castrate me if I messed things up for him or treated him badly anyhow."

I hugged my dad fiercely, with tears in my eyes and kissed him on the cheek, "Daddy, thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

He grinned back a single tear dripping down his cheek also, "Anything for you, Bells. I've never seen you so happy, and I can't wait to meet the young man responsible for it!"

We laughed together quietly and then reminisced about a few childhood memories. I had not realized how much I had missed Charlie until this afternoon. I could feel his presence before I ever saw him-Edward was here!

I turned to see Edward at the door and he had Esme with him. _Oh boy! This was about to get interesting real fast!_


	6. Enter the Rose

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight…I just swim in her pool : )**

**AN: I thank all my readers, which makes me feel special. Please help me out with **

**the reviews. It really makes my day.**

**EPOV:**

My mom stopped by the hospital to meet Dad and me for lunch. I had wanted to get finished early today, so I completed most of my work before the weekend staff meeting. I had two surgeons out on vacation, but I had brought in a floater from Forks Community, he was a little bit too green for my liking, but luckily we had two of our best attending who wanted to give some of our residents a chance to see their loved ones for a weekend. I was glad to have gotten to the point in my career that barring any terrorist attacks or pandemic/epidemic outbreaks, my hours were set to 8a-5p Monday through Friday.

I prided myself on how I managed to negotiate a few salary increases for Dr. Cunningham, who was rumored to have been "putting feelers out," because the old Chief had denied any raises in salary for the past few years out of sheer spite and senility; and Dr. Stevenson who was our only pediatric surgical specialist. He was published in many journals and a brilliant surgeon with a wonderful bedside manner toward all his patients. He was in his early forties, and had been practicing for six years.

I had trimmed the fat by finding ways to more efficiently allocate hospital resources, and minimize labor intensity by lengthening the nursing staff's shifts by an hour, but giving them an extra day off. I also listened to my nurse manager and the Chief Resident and valued their input. They had both been with the hospital for more than ten years and had a great deal of experience running their respective departments. They conducted monthly feedback meetings during which they listened to their staff as they voiced any concerns and suggestions for improvements. They also disseminated any information they felt their staff needed to know and announced any policy changes or conducted training in any new procedures. This helped me do my job since I had a better feel for the pulse of every employee through their skills.

I was quickly making a name for myself that finally went beyond being Carlisle Cullen's kid, and was on my way to becoming Dr. Edward Cullen. My father and the board were so impressed with some of my ideas that they used my department as an example of how other departments should handle administrative details. They even had told some of my colleagues to ask me for advice if they had any trouble. Some of them were truly proud of my abilities, but some still thought my only claim to my position was through my father. I wrote those few off as jealous or narrow-minded people.

We surprisingly went to a French restaurant called _La Boulle, _instead of our usual. Mom must be tired of Italiano. I, however was quite partial to it since Bella seemed to prefer cooking cuisine in that category, and fuck if I didn't love how she could whip up a damn fine meal in an hour.

"So, Edward…you're going to introduce Ali and the rest to Bella tonight?"

"Yes ma'am. I figured a less formal environment would allow them to feel more comfortable around Bella, plus I really want Ali to like her, and I figured Ali loves karaoke, so if she's having fun…"

"Then so will Bella and it will make them get along and maybe open up more to each other." My mother finished for me.

"That's a good idea, son. I see the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree in yet another way. I've always been good at reading people. I like providing the correct environment for them to bond socially, and then allow them to take it at their own pace. I find it makes for a more cohesive team in the hospital, and it works well in other situations, too."

Esme had called ahead and pre-ordered our meals, so the _hors d_'_oeuvres ____and salads were brought to the table along with our waters and my mother's glass of chardonnay. The food was decent, but I still wished I was sharing it with my Bella._

_"__You miss her, don't you?"_

_"__Yes ma'am. I was just thinking of how great it would be to take her here and explore the cuisine together. I love how her entire face lights up as she grins, and raves about the items she enjoys.'_

_"__You've got it pretty bad, son. I know I felt the same way when I met your mother. She was and still is the most captivating woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. She still to this day takes my breath away. I can't nor would I wish to imagine what my life would have been like without her." My dad looked at my mom the same way I look at Bella. My mother actually blushed._

_"__Why Carlisle Cullen, that was the most romantic thing I've ever heard. When the kids go down tonight…" She looked at him adoringly and then winked. _

___My dad paid the bill and I left the tip. My dad returned to work, but my mother had other ideas. "Edward, why don't you drive me to the school so that we can visit Bella and the kids a little early. I'll pick them up and you can ride back with Bella and the two of you can take the opportunity to start the weekend earlier than planned. _ I'm sure all of your work is done. Just call in and let your dad know that you need to take off early. I'm sure he won't mind!"

I called and dad agreed with mom about my plans. We pulled into the school parking lot, and my mother parked the car. There was a squad car parked out front, but it had no insignia. _Interesting…I wonder what was going on?_

We both got out and I escorted her to the front office. The lady at the desk smiled at me and blushed a bit. My mother spoke up, "He does tend to have that effect on the ladies. We're here to visit with Miss Bella Swan's classroom." The still stunned lady muttered something about Bella being the popular one today. _Whatever that meant…_

"Sign in please and please try to be quiet. It is naptime for the children, do you know where you are going, or do I need to show you the way?"

I grinned and she bit her lip slightly, "No ma'am. We know the way quite well actually, but thank you for offering." With that we made our way back to the kindergarten wing. We passed a classroom were a young blond woman sat doing her nails as her children were asleep. She finished and looked up to see me through the window of the door.

She was pretty in a way, but she had nothing on my Bella. I could actually smell the scent of strawberries and freesia waft from behind the next closed door. I had to repress the memories of the shower we took the other night as they assaulted my senses, and threatened to go straight to my crotch. _Calm it down Cullen! Your mom is right there and so is a classroom full of children, including your sister's and your own, whom did NOT need to learn about the birds and the bees like THAT!_

I managed to push down my natural reaction to my gorgeous brown-eyed angel, and made way to the door. My mother had frozen in place like she had seen a ghost. The color had drained from her face and she was actually trembling slightly. I asked her concerned, "Mom? Are you alright?"

She still stood there for a moment. I looked into the classroom and saw my Bella speaking to an officer, who looked very similar to someone whom I knew. I couldn't place it, so I reached for the door and opened it quietly. Bella turned and ran to me, her soft lips attacking mine as she leapt into my arms. I held her about the waist closely, the world disappearing into the soft glimmer in those deep brown eyes which were so much like pools of chocolate.

A throat cleared softly and I was wrenched back into reality. "So you must be Dr. Edward Cullen that Bells had told me so much about today? Either that or Edward has a serious problem in his love life, what with the way Bells just greeted you" The officer chuckled amused. He had the same color hair and soft brown eyes as my Bella. _Oh Shit! This is Chief Swan! Fuck! I wanted to talk to him and tell him how I felt about his daughter before he had the whole story! How much did he know? If he did, then was he going to remain this cool with everything. Bella was so worried he was going to flip out or some shit!_

Then he looked behind me. His face registered a peculiar mix of shock and recognition?

"Esme Mase- Cullen? Is that you? You look so…wow? You look just as beautiful as I remember you…or actually even more so if I might add." _What the fuck! How did Bella's dad get off hitting on my mom like that? Cop or not…that's my mom! I mean it was all very nice and complimentary, but it was still too familiar for someone other than my father to be saying!_

Esme blushed and responded, "Charlie Swan. You look very dashing in uniform. I missed you. Why did you stop writing? I mean, I know were in different schools and that girl was there for you when your father passed away, but I couldn't leave my classes and…"

"Esme, I fell in love with Renee. She was eccentric, and funny and whimsical. She made me feel so much better during a time that I needed that kind of comfort. I wanted to be able to remain friends with you, but you stopped writing me after you told me you had met someone…" _What was this soap opera shit?_

Bella held me in place and kept me out of it, but I was getting a bit upset. They were speaking in hushed tones, but I could still hear their conversation. Bella must have known about this shit somehow, or she would be as upset as me. _It's none of your business Cullen unless Bella could be your sister somehow. _

_That was just fucking sick! No way!_

"You have no idea how many times I thought about looking you up, Esme. I know we've both moved on in our lives and I'm not in love you the way I was with Renee, but I think we both needed this closure. So our kids are getting hitched, huh?"

"Yes. They are so hopelessly in love that it actually makes me start weeping like some teenage girl watching a sappy romance movie. I'm just glad that Edward found her and that she found him."

Bella spoke up, "Well it's time to wake the kids, so we can clean up and go home. You guys take the kids home, Esme and Dad, you follow them since Em's is right by the Cullens."

I replied, "No, Bella I'll help you with your class and Chief Swan can give Mom's and the kids a lift. I'll follow Bella, and park Mom's car at my house. The car picks up 8pm and then we'll make it to Eclipse by 9pm."

Bella blushed and looked guiltily at her father, who merely chuckled, "Go enjoy being in young and in love, you two! Hot damn! I just remembered for the first time an almost thirty years I have a date tonight!"

"Dad! You can't talk like that in front of the kids! What's wrong with you?"

"Oops! Sorry! I guess I'm a little excited." Charlie managed to look abashed.

So Esme laughed, "Come on Charlie let's take the kids and get out of here. I'm sure Brandon will love riding in a police cruiser. I just hope we don't have to use the siren!"

Liz, Maddy and Brandon were excited to get to ride in the cruiser. The girls hugged me and I kissed each of them goodbye. Sue dropped by to give Bella her address.

I was shocked to say the least. "Sue? How are you doing? I hope it's been well for you?

She smiled warmly though she was clearly shocked to see me. "Edward Cullen. It's such a small world! You came home! How are the girls?"

"They're great! You just missed my mom and the girls. They left with Bella's dad."

Something flashed behind Sue's eyes, almost jealousy?

After that Bella lined up the kids and took them to their appropriate afterschool places and then when the last child was picked up we made our way to the cars. I could tell Bella was just as ready for us to get home as I was. Her chest was heaving and her skin was flushed while her eyes were filled with desire and love.

She winked at me, 'Race you home, big boy!" _Oh hell no! She just __**did not**__ challenge me to a race! _She blew me a kiss as she jumped into her Porsche and backed out of her space. I was in my mom's car, but it was a '57 Chevelle. Rose had the engine totally reworked and upgraded. The brakes were racing brakes, and the exhaust system was sick!

I opened the throttle and took a few "shortcuts," but I beat her home. Felix waved me in and I pulled up to the garage. _Damn! She beat me!_

I made my way inside and Bella was sitting in the music room. Naked. On top of my piano. _Oh hell yes! I am going to fuck her like she's NEVER been fucked before!_

"So you _come_ here often, big boy?" _Oh she does NOT know what she is unleashing! This was one of my top ten all-time fantasies, and I'm fixing to live it with the world's most sexy and perfect woman!_

"No ma'am. This will be a first for me. You really have _no _idea what you are doing to me. Isabella. Do not move. I am going to fuck you so fast and make you come so hard, we may have to miss the party tonight. You are going to have trouble walking when I finish with you!"

I removed all of my clothing and approached her with my bulging erection. "Now, come here. I grabbed her and flipped her upside down, wrapping her legs around my head and began tasting her glorious pussy. It tasted exquisite. The finest nectar from heaven would pale in comparison. "Fuck baby, you taste so good! I love the way you taste when you come all over may face! Now I want you to suck me, right now, Isabella."

She licked my tip and took me into her mouth while moaning in pure pleasure as I elicited the first orgasm of the evening from her. "Ugh! Your hot little mouth wrapped around my cock like that! I licked and lapped her folds and nibbled on her clit as she continued slamming my cock down her throat and moaning around me.

My hips began to buck and I thrusted into her mouth with each motion. She came twice again and I finally put her back on top of the piano keys. I aligned my erection with her entrance as she spread her legs wide open, and thrust deep inside her. She came undone again screaming out my name in passion, as her glorious eyes were locked on mine. "FUCK ME HARDER EDWARD! OOOOOOOOOOOH!"

I pounded into her like a bass drum. The sounds of our grunts and curses filling the house with a soundtrack that eclipsed the hardest porn. "I fucking love you, Bella!" I yelled as he climaxed her walls clenching me so tightly that I thought my balls exploded when I shot my release inside her. My vision was splotched white and I think I might have saw God!

I was still panting, trying to catch my breath as Bella kissed me softly. "Edward that was absolutely- wow! I can't even come up with the words to describe it! I love you, Edward Cullen! I've been dreaming about that all day. When you walked into the classroom today, it took all I had to keep from begging you to take me, my dad, your mom and the kids in my class- they all disappeared and panties were soaked. I have never driven so fast to get anywhere in my entire life!"

**BPOV:**

Edward and I made love on his piano and it was fucking great! It never ceased to amaze me the number of times that man could make me come in one encounter, and the sight of Edward pounding into me so furiously like a wild animal…my God, Edward Dr. Fuckmehard Cullen struck again. He took me two more times before we got ready to go. I was so satisfied…and then I saw him in a crisp white button-down the top two buttons open exposing the top of his well-developed chest muscles. He had a pair of black jeans and a pair of black Doc Marten's.

I wanted him again! _Fuck Swan! Edward was going to be the death of you! Death by orgasm with Edward Cullen at the helm…what a way to go!_

He walked behind me and spun around as if I were a princess meeting her prince at the ball. I was wearing a royal blue Armani dress, which ended at mid-thigh. I had on a matching pair of Steve Madden 4" stiletto heels, and my hair was swept in an up-do, with a few carefully selected tendrils framing my face. Edward had selected a strand of pearls and a pair of matching pearl studs. I had put on a spritz of my favorite body splash. We were ready.

Felix rang us to announce the limo had arrived. We stepped out the front and Felix's second Dimitri replaced Felix at the command post, and we were off to pick up everyone. We picked up Charlie, Emmett Jake, Ben, Angie and some girl named Vanessa, who Jake had been dating. Then we picked up Sue and Charlie almost choked on his champagne. He had walked to the door to receive his date and she was stunning her bronze skin glowed and her fit and trim. He long silky black hair was intricately braided and her eyes shimmered with a glitter. Charlie had a single long-stemmed rose that he gave to her. She smiled and Charlie blushed just like me. As we made brief eye contact, there was a look in Sue's eyes that I recognized instantly, being in tune with it so well. It was a look that said, _"I am going to get this man to come home with me come hell or high water, and damn me if he doesn't know it yet!" _or more simply put, _"MINE!"_

_Charlie was going to get laid tonight! Ewww! Damn me if I couldn't have picked a better woman._

Edward's phone rang, and he talked excitedly with whoever was on the other end. I was already in my sexual deviant mode, and the buzz it gave me to think about all of the terribly naughty things I was going to do to Edward tonight, made me incapable of following his conversation.

The limo arrived at the club and Edward angrily closed his phone and threw it, exclaiming, "Fuck!"

My father and the rest of the guys looked at him in shock, and I felt the tension in him as he softly muttered a string of curses under his voice.

"What's wrong, baby? Why are you so angry right now?" I wanted to know who the fuck was on the other line that had gotten my man so angry.

He put on a grin that never reached his eyes, "I'm sorry, Ben, everyone. That was impolite of me and sorry ladies for my misuse of language. My mother raised me better than that."

"That was my sister, Ali. Apparently, she and her husband and his sister went to the club early deciding to forgo the limousine. Sue, you should know this too….Aro Volturi owns the company that manages this club." _Who the fuck is Aro Volturi-oh shit! Volturi as in the ex? That fucking little slut bag better not come anywhere near me tonight, cause I will so fuck that bitch up!_

"What are we going to do Edward?"

"Excuse me a moment please," he said opening his phone again. "Hello, Alistair, it's Edward make a run on Volturi now!"

"I understand that."

"Yes, it is closed already!"

"Then wake his ass up! Dammit!"

"Just remind them of who bailed them out from the bailouts!"

"Yes, I would go there to protect my family."

"Really? You remind Greenspan, who helped his father stay afloat despite…"

"So it's done! Yes fax it! I'll check …"

I looked at him, my personal god. "My broker says it's done. We just snagged the- oh fine We own the place! _Quiet Swan! You wanted him to invest in something more lucrative_.

"Let's go put a dent if our booze inventory!" _What am I going to do? If I'm pregnant, I can't drink and if I'm not then I'll miss all the fun._

I returned from my musings to see Edward walk toward the exit and some little blond in hot pursuit. I followed and over heard, "-ck you, Jane. I own this club now. I bought your daddy's company under his nose!" I can make you want me, Edward. She put her hands out to touch Edward's lap. _Jane? Oh that bitch was so fucking going to _die!

A tall bold woman walked over and began wailing on Jane. The stranger smiled and I joined her as we spoke. "I'm Rose. Rosalie Hale and I like this. Me and Edward go way back and this something that I could do with you to bond, really because you have to be Bella. Kicking her little ass was a blessing."

_A girl after my own heart…Oh what if when she said "way back she meant she liked Edward first. _

I was panicking, and then everything went black….


	7. Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy!

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight…I just swim in her pool : )**

**AN: I thank all my readers, which makes me feel special. Please help me out with **

**the reviews. It really makes my day.**

**BPOV:**

"Edward! Calm the fuck down, bro! Bella just fainted! She does that when she gets stressed!" I opened my eyes to see Em being held back by Felix and Edward holding my head in his lap, and though I would usually say my head in Edward's lap was always a good time, I was highly embarrassed at the moment.

I smiled as I looked up into my sex god's green eyes. "Edward, he's right. I'm fine. Let's go sing some songs because I already kicked the fuck out of Trailer Park Barbie, and damn me if I don't feel like some kind of celebration is in order!"

I got up and the ridiculously beautiful blond who helped me grinned, "Here, here! Let's get this party started tonight! Grab the song list and make your choices, because it's karaoke, bitches!"

I giggled and browsed the song choices. I saw mine and sent it in. Edward picked his and began making introductions. "Everybody, the Amazon over there with the big mouth is Miss Rosalie Hale from Chicago. The tiny ball of energy that could easily serve as Tinkerbelle's doppelganger is my twin sister, Alice Whitlock, and the tall drink of water behind her is none other than the Texas wonder, Jasper Whitlock!" Jasper was sexy and sleek, and if I had never met Edward, he could have easily made me hate Ali for taking him off the market. Ali was every bit as energetic as Edward and his family had told me.

"So, Bella, besides fucking up terrible bitches that fucked my brother's life to hell, what is it that you do?" Ali asked with her eyes sparkling, much as her brother's would have done.

"Oh, I'm a teacher. Hasn't Brandon mentioned me, yet?"

"Oh my God! Are you _the _Miss Bella? My son and nieces haven't stopped talking about you all week!"

Jasper was busy eyeing Em, who at the moment was blushing and trying to talk to a very interested Rosalie. "Bella, is your brother the typical pro-football player? I don't want to be rude, but I just don't want him to get hurt! My cousin ain't exactly a flavor-of-the-month type, because any dude who would treat her that way would probably end up with his nuts in a sack, while he drove himself to hospital, praying he didn't bleed out."

"In the past, maybe I'd be worried, but right now I see something I think means the apocalypse is coming our way-Emmett Swan is a gonner! Your cousin has him so wrapped around her finger, right now!"

Angie piped in, "Yeah, I've certainly never seen Em blush like that. Usually he's so obnoxious, that we can't take him anywhere that happens to be kid-friendly, but he charms the girls right out of their panties like he was born to it!"

My father grinned, "Of course! He's my boy!" Sue gave him a look and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Charles Emmett Swan! You are such a pig sometimes!" Charlie and her bickered a bit as they moved to the side, but my dad just winked at me and whispered something in her ear. Sue immediately blushed and Charlie kissed her on the cheek. _They act like their married or something!_

"Oh, yeah! Before I forget, Ali, your mom wanted me to ask you, would you help Angie and I plan our weddings?"

Alice shrieked in glee, "Of course! Don't you know we're going to be the best of friends?

That being said, we got our drinks ordered and everyone started getting trashed! My dad was the first one to brave the stage.

He got up and blushed a bit, but he decided to surprise all of us by being great!

"I'd like to dedicate this song to a special lady I know!" The opening chords sounded.

_Oh Susie Q,  
Oh Susie Q,  
Oh Susie Q, baby I love you, Susie Q.  
_

My dad was rocking it out and Sue was blushing, but definitely enjoying herself. He stalked toward her and brought her to the stage, singing directly to her._  
_

_I like the way you walk,  
I like the way you talk,  
I like the way you walk, I like the way you talk, Susie Q._

As the solo was blaring he began to dance with her, both dusting off moves from a long time ago and galaxy far, far away. The crowd was going nuts and started to join in. Edward and I were dancing, too. He whispered in my ear softly, "You know your Dad is SO going to get laid tonight, baby!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'm pretty sure of it, too. He's not the only one, mister!"__

You say that you'll be true,  
You say that you'll be true,  
You say that you'll be true, baby I love you, Susie Q.

You say that you'll be mine,  
You say that you'll be mine,  
You say that you'll be mine, baby all the time, Susie Q.

Again the crowd was eating up Charlie and Sue!__

Oh Susie Q,  
Oh Susie Q,  
Oh Susie Q baby I love you, Susie Q.

I like the way you walk,  
I like the way you talk,  
I like the way you walk, I like the way you talk, Susie Q.

Oh Susie Q,  
Oh Susie Q,  
Oh Susie Q baby I love you, Susie Q.

The crowd roared in applause as they exited the stage, and the next act was up. Angie was up next and she sang, Daddy's Hands" by Reba McIntyre. Ben got the entendre and was overjoyed! He bought us a round, which I of course turned down citing a queasy stomach.

Edward and I were enjoying our selves. Rosalie got up and did "Barracuda" by Heart. Em was stricken. He looked like he was going to die.

Ali came up and Rose stayed. Jasper was close to the stage when they began. "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy" by Big & Rich. They roped him with a lasso and the ladies went nuts! I was thinking of Edward wearing a cowboy hat and a smile…beads of sweat and a five o'clock shadow…

_What! Dr. Fuckmehard as a cowboy…can you say, "Giddyup?"_

Em was next and after a brief talk with the DJ, he switched his song. The opening to "Cowboy" by Kid Rock thundered. Em was good at hip-hop and he made this song work. The ladies were going insane! One bitch even tried to flash him, but Rose was right there and the look she flashed told all of them that Emmett Swan was officially off-limits.

Then Edward got up on stage. I made sure I was right where Rose had stood during Em's performance.

"This one's for my gorgeous fiancée, Bella Swan.'

The opening chords began. Holy shit! Bon Jovi'd "Dead or Alive" was playing.

_It's all the same  
Only the names will change  
Everyday  
It seems we're wastin' away_

Another place  
Where the faces are so cold  
I drive all night  
Just to get back home

I'm a cowboy  
On a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted  
Dead or alive  
Wanted  
Dead or alive  


_(Well, God DAMN! I wanted him so bad I could taste it. I was going to lick the sweat off his body like I was dying of thirst and he was my only chance to survive.)_

_Sometimes I sleep  
Sometimes it's not for days  
The people I meet  
Always go their separate ways_

Sometimes you tell the day  
By the bottle that you drink  
And times when you're alone  
All you do is think

I'm a cowboy  
On a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted  
(Wanted)  
Dead or alive  
Wanted  
(Wanted)  
Dead or alive

Ohh alright  
Ohh

Oh I'm a cowboy  
On a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted  
(Wanted)  
Dead or alive

The other women in the place were ready to jump the stage and try to fuck him crazy, but that was my job! He had removed his shirt and was bare-chested.

FUUUUCK!

_When I walk these streets  
A loaded six string on my back  
I play for keeps  
'Cause I might not make it back_

I've been everywhere  
(Ohh, yea)  
Still I'm standin' tall  
I've seen a million faces  
And I've rocked them all

'Cause I'm a cowboy  
On a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted  
(Wanted)  
Dead or alive

I'm a cowboy  
I got the night on my side  
And I'm wanted  
(Wanted)  
Dead or alive  
And I'm right  
(And I'm right)  
Dead or alive  
I still drive  
(I still drive)  
Dead or alive

Dead or alive  
Dead or alive  
Mm dead or alive  
Dead or alive

His voice was sexy, he was sexy and I wanted him so bad that I know I was not going to be able to wait. He led me to the bar, and we made it outside to the limo. I practically tore his clothes off, and he slid my dress to the floor. I licked his jaw and traced my tongue down his chest, tracing his abs with my tongue. "Fuck, Bella! We should really get- Holy shit!"

I grabbed his cock and slammed it into my throat! I sucked with all of the force I could apply, and squeezed his balls as I furiously bobbed my head up and down. I wanted him nice and hard for me. He roughly grabbed my hair and began fucking my mouth franticly. "Bella, I'm going to come soon, baby! It feels so good! I love the way your little mouth feels on my cock!"

He pulled me off of his cock suddenly and began sucking on my breasts gently massaging them. He nipped and sucked as I felt myself get irritated. "Edward! Enough of this slow shit! I'm so fucking wet right now! Fucking fuck the mortal shit out of me! I want to forget my own fucking name! Make me scream so loud, the windows will bust!"

He spun around and I put my hands on the back of the seat, while he slammed inside me from behind with so much force that I actually thought I was going to die! He was like an animal and I fucking loved it! I was screaming his name like some kind of chant and I swear I saw God! We may have had some rough sex before, but nothing like this! My eyes were rolling back and I could hear his grunts and feel my skin slap against his as he plowed me. I came so much that we were drenched down to our knees and it was beginning to pool on the seat below.

I felt the familiar snap of the coil spring inside me and felt myself climax the most powerful orgasm I had ever had, as I screamed his name. I felt him throb inside me and I leaned back as he exploded as his orgasm overtook him as well. "Holy Fuck Bellaaaaaaaaaa!" he screamed as he emptied all of it. We collapsed and caught our breath, as he held me close.

"Edward-that was-I mean-how did-Wow!"

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Bella-wait! _Wow?_ You _liked_ me going at you so crazy?"

"Edward, that was so fucking amazing! I am _so_ glad that bitch gave you up!"

He looked at me like I was crazy for a moment, but then chuckled, "So am I! I love how gorgeous you are when I make you come, baby! It's the most beautiful sight in the world! Let's clean ourselves up a bit, and get back to the club."

We put our clothes back on and made our way back inside. Charlie looked at me with a comical expression, Em whistled and Jasper just quietly grinned. Ali looked at me with a grin, "So…you missed a few sets. Whatever could you two have been doing? I probably don't want to know, do I?"

I blushed, "Hey, I don't have to explain to you how fuckhot my man is, do I? I think you of all people would be able to understand!" Ali winked and Jasper coughed uncomfortably.

Ben just guffawed while Angie blushed but nodded. Jake was laughing hysterically, while Rose just piped in, "I wouldn't know, yet, but I have a feeling I might just be willing to find out, if the right guy comes along!" she winked and my brother recovered, "Oh, believe you me, sexy mama, you'll find out all about the Emmett Express as soon as you want to cash in your ticket. Just don't be too surprised when you need a wheelchair in the morning!"

I was appalled! "Em, you can't just say shit like that! You should be ashamed of yourself! Rose is…" he covered my mouth.

"Oh? A wheelchair? Are you fucking serious? If I had a nickel for every time I've had a guy try to tell me that bullshit!"

Em simply looked her in the eyes, "You'll see sweet cheeks! I tried to warn you!"

Rose returned fire, as she snorted, "Yeah, sure I will! What makes you think you are coming anywhere near my pants?"

Em grinned as his eyes glowed in mischief, "I am Emmett Swan of the Seattle Seahawks, and I know very well that I will be coming anywhere and anytime with you! You know you need a piece of this!"

Rose simply laughed. She rolled her eyes, "Sure I do, about as much as a root canal! What I want from a tame gorilla, like you? Go back and find Tarzan and the two of you can have your circle jerk, Cheetah!"

Emmett was dumb-founded, I don't think a girl had rejected him since high school. Jake just busted out laughing as tears poured down his face. Rose turned, "what's the matter with you, Tarzan? You've got absolutely nothing to be laughing about!'

"Oh please Blondie! You better be careful or I might just put a mirror on the bottom of your pool, so you'll drown the next time you go swimming!"

"Oh that's so original! You have the wits of a Neanderthal!"

"What a comeback! Why don't you save us all of the posturing? You know your mom told you the usual spiel." He looked at his watch, and before Rose could recover he finished, "Yep, it's so past ten, so do us all a favor and go home!"

Rose turned red, as Jasper snickered and murmured, "This is going to fucking suck for him." Em looked at Jake like he was about to rip his fucking head off, but Rose simply walked over and knocked him straight the fuck out! She then took the champagne bucket and dumped it on his head. Vanessa had backed off when he started his last comment, sensing her date's mistake.

Jake shook his head as the cold water brought him back into consciousness. Rose laughed, "Sorry, Fido! Guess you needed a flea bathe tonight!" Jake simply rubbed his jaw, "Fuck Blondie! You hit like a man!"

"I'll try to take that as a compliment, you mangy mutt! If you ever mention my mother in a derogatory way again, I'll have you picking up the pieces of your broken nuts with a dust buster! Now, let's try to behave, so we don't ruin your buddy's party okay?

"Damn Rose! That was the second sexiest thing I've ever seen! " Ben chuckled.

"I think I'm in love!" Em responded.

"Oh, be still my heart!" Rose snorted, as she winked at us girls. She liked my idiot brother, did she?

Em, Ben and Jake began chatting amongst themselves, while Edward held me in his lap and I snuggled close to his chest. Rose and Ali were whispering, while Edward and Jasper and Charlie were discussing Jasper's plans to open a practice in Seattle. Charlie asked him for business cards so he could help him drum some clients, while Edward told him about a few commercial listings that his mother owned in the downtown district. Edward told him to mention it at Sunday's dinner, and Esme would help him find the best place to set up shop. Charlie mentioned that it would be a good idea to open a satellite location in Port Angeles, since Seth Clearwater, Sue's son was looking for a firm to get involved with.

"Seth has been an attorney for the past six years, and has very impressive win-loss record. He's smart and he's really a great kid. He's been sticking it to deadbeat dads! He wants to help more people, but his current firm is dissolving, and he doesn't quite have enough to start his own."

"Well, Chief, I don't know about taking on a partner as of yet, but…"

"I never said partner, but I think you could at least meet with the kid. He's coming to dinner with the Cullens since he's dating Edward's cousin Kate."

"No shit! He's dating Kate, the kick-boxer?" Jasper chuckled.

"Talk about a small world. You used to date Edward's mom, met Sue through your daughter, who was nanny for your future son-in-law, who introduces your son to my cousin, who in-turn helped Sue move back to Seattle. Her son is dating your son-in-law's cousin, who wants to work with my firm, and you are about to date Sue?"

"It does sound kind of like some fucked up soap opera, doesn't it?"

"No. It's just really funny to me how life works out sometimes. Next thing we know, Edward will be telling us he's going become a dad again or something like that!"

I was in the middle of taking a drink and sprayed it all over the place. "What the fuck! Jasper I am not in any danger of being pregnant at this time! Don't fucking say shit like that!"

Edward chuckled, "Baby, he didn't mean anything by it, and besides, would it be so terrible if he jinxed us?"

I blushed, "Well, no. I guess not, but still I would love to be able to enjoy being with you and the twins without a baby in the house." _Unless I'm already there….YIKES!_

I did some quick calculations. I was only a few days late, but I made a vow to take a test, in the morning.

We said our goodnights and made our way home. The limo dropped Edward, Felix and I back at the house around 1am. Felix changed in the guard shack and sent Dimitri home. I had slept in the limo and was not tired at all. I wanted to ride my cowboy! _Giddyup! Cowgirl Bella's in the house!_


	8. The Morning After Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight…I just swim in her pool : )**

**AN: I thank all my readers, which makes me feel special. Please help me out with **

**the reviews. It really makes my day.**

**BPOV:**

As we made our way upstairs, Edward picked me up over his shoulder, carry me like a sack, and slapped me on my ass. "Hey! Edward, I can walk on my own, you know!"

He grinned as I struggled a bit, "No, you can't. Bella knowing our luck, you'd trip on the stairs and I want to have my way with you, not go to the ER! I'm going to make you feel so good that you won't remember how we got home tonight!" _Oh God! Instant panty soaking!_

"He made3 his way to the bed and tossed me on top of it. I was so ready for him, that I almost ripped my own dress. I tossed my clothes aside and reached out to remove his belt and slacks. _Fuck! There really is no sight that compares to Edward Cullen_ _without a shirt on. MINE!_

I yanked his boxers to the floor and wrapped my hands around his magnificent erection. I couldn't help but notice the juices that had pulled at the tip, and greedily slammed his arousal down my throat. "Fuck! Bella that feels so good! Shit! Your mouth feels so good sucking on my cock like that!" I moaned against his erection as my own juices began to drip down my leg in response to his words. I sucked even harder twirling my tongue around and bobbing my head up and down his length at furious pace.

He flipped me around, so that his face was lined with my backside and I was still able to continue my efforts. I felt him pull my clit into his mouth sucking hard while two fingers began plunging into my dripping folds. "I moaned against him as he grunted, the vibrations sending me into orbit. I felt my hips buck as a powerful orgasm ripped through me. He kept lapping the juices that gushed at his face and kept going.

I released him from my mouth and turned to face him. I reached behind myself and grabbed him lining his length with my aching dripping core. I slammed down on him hard. "Fuck Edward! HOLY SHIIIIIIIT!" I cried out as I came again, the force of his entrance inside me again causing me to clench and sent pure ecstasy rolling through me. His hands gripped my hips and I began riding him like there was no tomorrow. He was grunting and calling my name and I was moaning and screaming his in return.

I was in heaven! Edward Cullen was a fucking god! I know I saw the earth move and the heavens shift around me, as our passion drove me through wave upon wave of sinfully delicious orgasms. I had no clue how so much moisture was inside of me, and how I kept coating us in my fluids. The sheets had to be soaked by then, but I could care less. Edward was fucking me senseless. This was my destiny to have him like this every night and damn me if I wasn't looking forward to it!

I felt myself build toward the big climax, and the pace was hard and furious. Edward's hands continued to guide me as he lifted me up and slammed me back down. He growled as he spoke to me, "Oh Bella! You are so damned beautiful riding me like this! I love you, my precious angel!" As he was telling me that, I felt his hands reach around behind me to grab my ass. I felt a slight pressure as a finger slipped into my rear. The shock of the pressure causing a slightly pleasurable sensation combined with the already ecstatic feeling of our lovemaking sent me over the edge screaming unintelligibly and soaking both of us as my release caused me to collapse onto his chest. A few quick thrusts and I felt him twitch and release deep inside me while crying, "FUUUCK! BELLAAAAAAA! Holy shit! Ugh!"

We laid there catching our breaths, when he kissed me softly, brushing a few loose strands of hair from my face and responded, "I love you soon-to-be Mrs. Cullen." A single tear rolled down my face, "Oh Edward, how did I ever get so lucky? I'm yours forever."

I felt him stiffen and his face drained of color for a moment. He closed his eyes and began, "Bella, I'm sorry about that last part, but you were driving me insane and when my hands reached to grab you, I felt my finger-I'm sorry."

I blushed and meekly replied, "Edward, I kind of enjoyed it. I was shocked but it felt pleasant. I mean, I wouldn't want to do that every time, but it actually catapulted me over the edge. I think we could maybe explore a bit more in the future."

Edward answered, "Don't be embarrassed, love. I was afraid I might have crossed a line, whether I did so intentionally or accidentally. I want you to know I would never do something like that without your consent, and it makes me feel good to know you trust me enough to allow us to possibly explore more activities like that. I love you, my angel."

I never thought I would enjoy, much less desire anything anal, but Edward made me feel so loved and comfortable that I really found myself wanting to give myself to him in any way I could. We were soul mates, and I had no barriers when Edward was concerned.

"Thank you, Edward, for making feel so special. You really are my everything, and I want you know that I want to give myself to you in every way that I can." He held me closely and we drifted to sleep. I felt so safe in his arms.

**EPOV:**

I woke up to Bella jumping out of bed and rushing to the bathroom. I heard her lift the seat and begin vomiting. I rushed into the bathroom and held her hair back as she continued to empty her stomach. "Bella? Are you getting sick, babe?" I asked her, concerned.

She answered with a groan, "I don't know, Edward. I just woke up feeling nauseated and had to get in here quickly. I was afraid I was going to throw up all over the place. I feel fine now, but I don't know what came over me." _She must have eaten something-but I'm fine…_

I looked at her suspiciously, concern clearly on my face, "Bella, is there a chance you could be pregnant?" She froze like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"Umm…no, I don't think so, since we've only been together for two weeks, but would it be so bad if I were?" she answered. She looked upset as if she was ready for some kind of conflict.

I smiled and brushed her cheek with my hand as I helped to her feet. "Bella, I would be the proudest man in the universe if you were carrying my child right now. What have I ever done to give you an impression that I would feel otherwise? Now why don't you brush your teeth and I'll start a bath for us. You'll feel better if you can soak, and I want to give you a massage. We'll pick up a test from the hospital, and my dad can rush the results and call us when we pick up the twins from my parents this afternoon."

Bella smiled and responded, "Edward, do you think we should involve your dad? I mean, what will everyone think if we announce a pregnancy so soon? It's hard enough to get them to swallow our plans to get married."

She brushed her teeth and then I helped her into the tub, quickly settling in behind her. I began rubbing simultaneous small circles at the base of her spine massaging away from the spinal column on either side. "Mmmm…Edward that feels so wonderful. A girl could really get used to this!" she moaned lightly as she began to relax into the massage. I landed a few soft pecks on the side of her neck and along her shoulders.

I chuckled, "I promise I will make the time to do this for you every day for the rest of our lives, if you want me to do so. My life was so empty before I met you. I would do anything just to see you smile." I continued working up her back until I reached her shoulders.

Bella groaned and melted with each passing moment. I continued to occasionally pepper her skin with my soft kisses, and she giggled when a few of them tickled her flesh. She settled back and nuzzled into my chest, "Thanks Edward, that's just what I needed. I was thinking we could take the twins to the zoo today, and maybe go see the new Nanny McPhee movie and dinner at their favorite restaurant. What do you think?"

I kissed her head and replied, "I think that sounds great. I'm glad you love my girls so much, and I know they love you, too."

Bella bounced and her bottom actually pressed against me, causing me to respond. "Really! I'm looking so forward-Edward! What mmm…" I couldn't help myself as I had simply reached around and began rubbing her breasts, while sucking and kissing on the side of her throat. "You taste so good, Bella."

She ground against my erection, but responded, "Edward as much as I would love to continue this, we don't have time. We have to go by the hospital and get the girls, right?" I groaned, "You're right, Bella. Let's go get ready." I wiggled backward and stood in place, nut she grabbed me and smiled, "Let me take care of that for you." Bella said as she took my hips and pulled my painfully erect length into her mouth.

She sucked me inside fully and then released while grabbing my base with one hand and cupping my balls in her other. She was gently rolling, squeezing and caressing them with her finger tips and palm, while she licked her way up and down my length and swirled her tongue around the head. I growled and she sucked me into her mouth again. I felt my cock hit the back of her throat and she removed the hand around the base and took me all the way to the base.

I was completely putty in her hands as she grabbed my ass and pulled me further. M y hips bucked and I fisted her hair and began thrusting into her mouth as fast as I could. She swallowed and hummed around me and I felt the tightness build in my stomach as my cock twitched and finally I came down her throat harder than I had ever come before. I think I saw Jesus as I emptied myself into her mouth and she swallowed it all. My hips stilled and I grunted as she finally cleaned my length and kissed the tip lightly.

_Holy shit! That was the best blow job ever!_ "Bella that was amazing! You didn't have to do that, but thank you! Now it's my turn to return the favor. I pulled her toward me and lifted her leg as I flicked her swollen nub with my thumb and delved two fingers into her dripping center. She gasped and ground against my hand as I deftly unlocked the combination to make her come undone.

She cried out as I made her come over and over. I dropped down and began using my tongue. I licked and nipped and sucked until she screamed out my name and came all over my face while I greedily licked it all clean. "Fuck baby you taste so fucking good! I love that it's all for me!"

She panted, her skin flushed with the heat of her climax, "Only for you. I belong to you!"

_MINE!_

We got ready and I fixed her a quick bagel with cream cheese and called my dad to arrange Bella's test. Dad was excited, but I swore him to secrecy. If my mother or Alice got wind of anything and it turned out to be false, Bella would be crushed. He agreed and we arrived at the hospital.

**BPOV:**

Edward was so wonderful. I was extremely nervous about the possibility of being pregnant, but he distracted me by giving me a massage and I wanted to reward him with a blow job. I was getting better and better at giving him oral pleasure and I knew he loved it. I loved that I made him lose control and I especially loved to swallow his release, because I wanted to never waste a drop of his love. It felt like his release was filled with his love for me. I never did anything like this with Mike. I always thought it was something gross and degrading to women, but with Edward it just felt right.

Edward told me to go ahead while he parked the car. I was lost in thought, when I saw him. Mike Newton was getting off the elevator. "Bella! I knew I would find you eventually!" he yelled with a sneer. "Mike! Let me go, you know I have a restraining order on you. You had better keep going or I will call the police and they will arrest you! Charlie's in town right now, too. Plus, my fiancée is going to be here in a moment, and I don't think you want to meet him. I suggest you go away and stop causing a scene!"

Mike had a look of sheer rage on his face, "You are getting married to some guy you barely even know and you wouldn't even give it up to me? You fucking slut!" I saw his arm shoot out and come toward me almost in slow motion. I was too shocked that he would try something in a public place to respond with my self-defense, so I closed my eyes and braced for impact.

It never came. I heard and felt the presence of the one man I wished would save me. I looked to see Edward catch Mike's arm and twist it into a hammerlock behind Mike's back, while Edward's other hand gripped a pressure point on the opposite side of Mike's neck, effectively forcing Mike down to the floor face first.

Edward was pissed beyond belief. I was partially terrified as I had never seen a look so deadly and cold coming from the man I loved. I was glad he was directing at my ass wad of an ex and not at me. He leaned down and spoke to Mike in a voice laced with venom, yet so quiet it was nearly a whisper. "So you must be Mike. I have been looking forward to meeting you since my Bella has told me _so_ much about you. I'm going to say this once and only once and I want you to clearly understand me."

"Fuck you, asshole!" Mike yelled back as he tried to wiggle out of Edward's grasp. Edward flexed and Mike screamed in pain.

Edward continued, "You really are a dumbfuck aren't you? We can either do this the easy way or…"

"Or what?" mike asked still whining in pain.

Edward grinned a malicious grin, "Or I can happily break every major bone in your fucking body and cover it up so that no one would ever know I did it, as I am the Chief of Surgery here and I also have very close conduct with the Chief of Staff and the Board of Directors here."

Edward twitched and Mike began sweating and turning a bit purple from the strain, "I suggest the next time your cowardly ass attempts to strike a poor helpless woman, you might remember that it will be the last thing you ever do. You may have ignored her father, brother and friends "suggestions" that you leave her alone, but obviously you don't possess enough natural intellect to understand what they were telling you. Either that or you are so fucking brave that you have no fear of what they would do if they knew what you were doing right now. Either way, I'll make myself perfectly clear: If you ever attempt to think about, much less harm or be responsible for someone else trying to harm, Bella Swan again, you won't have to worry about the consequences of violating the restraining order or the police. I will end you. I will personally detach your balls from your body and feed them to you, provided I can find them. When I'm done with you, they will need a sponge to clean up your remains, do you understand me, you fucking pile of shit?"_ Is it hot in here or is it just me? My man going caveman on Mike…Fuck I am so going to jump Edward right here in front of him! Let mike see Edward take me and claim me as his own-Cut it out Swan! Okay so tonight…_

Mike responded in a hiss, "Yes! I'll leave her alone! Just let me go!"

Edward released him and kicked him hard in the ribs one more time, "I'm not joking Newton. Emmett or Charlie would just beat your sorry ass, but I will carry through on what I said. It was NOT a threat, it was a fucking guarantee. You want to die: Mess with Bella again-I'll make your wish a reality!"

Edward watched as Mike scampered off, slinking away into the shadows of the parking garage like some pathetic mutt. Security arrived right as Mike turned the corner. Edward showed his hospital badge and told them that a man was harassing patients in the parking garage. He gave the officers Mike's name and description and they took off in the direction he had taken.

Edward turned to me, "Are you alright, sweetheart? Are you feeling any type of anxiety or pain?"

I responded with a light grin, "Nope! The only thing I'm feeling right now is an insane need to properly thank my hero. Could you kindly inform that gorgeous man that I want to do things to him that might be illegal in some states?"

Edward chuckled, "Oh really? I will see if I can find him, but would you be terribly disappointed if the only one who showed to that meeting was me?"

I giggled, playing along, "Eh, I guess I might be able to settle…"

Edward said in a display of mock indignity, "Settle? I'll show you settle Miss Isabella Marie Swan!" He kissed my cheek and swatted my butt as he led me to the elevator. We exited on the fifth floor and made our way to the outpatient Ob/Gyn offices. Edward guided me to the waiting room and spoke with the clerk at the front desk. She was about twenty years old and had strawberry blond hair, blue eyes and a pretty large chest. I guess most guys would say she was hot. I did not like the way she brushed her hand against Edwards as she was major flirting with him. _Back off Barbie, before I deflate your boobs, and rip out that hair by the roots! He's mine!_

I listened closely, trying to hear the conversation. She even had a nice voice, "Dr. Cullen, I was wondering what you were doing today, because I have an extra ticket to the Stone Temple Pilots concert tonight and if you have the time maybe you could accompany me and my friend? I promise it would be an 'experience' that you'd never forget!"

"Tanya, you know I have a fiancée, right?" Edward responded a look of irritation washing over his perfect face. I got up and came over.

"Yes, Tanya is it? I believe Dr. Cullen is going to be very busy tonight. I guess I would never forget the first time I got the clap, too! Are we ready to be seen, love?" I grabbed Edward's hand and he escorted me through the doors to one of the empty exam rooms. I chanced a quick glance out of the corner of eye to see Tanya fuming and turning blood red at my insult. _Game, point and match, Bitch!_

We waited in the exam room as a sweet-faced lady with golden hair and a gentle manner entered the room. "Hello, Isabella. I'm Dr. McColhan. Dr. Cullen filled me in on the need for expediency in your case, so I have the lab techs on standby. Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

Dr. McColhan was a great doctor and I knew that if I was pregnant, she would become my new Ob/Gyn. She had the nurse weigh me and take my temperature. After that was done she had me pee in a cup and then drew a quick vial of blood. "That's it Bella! In a few minutes we'll have results. Are you nervous?"

I sheepishly smiled and blushed, "It's nothing to be nervous about, little one. I myself have eight little ones four already grown with kids of their own. Edward here is the father, right?" The last question was asked in a whisper. _What?_

"Yes, doctor! Why would I be possibly having someone else's when I have him?"

She laughed heartily, "Relax, missy. I hardly meant a thing by it! Just cracking a wee bit of a joke. I meant no offense t'you!"

I responded, "I'm sorry. My nerves are still shot from earlier. I had a run-in with my ex downstairs and Edward had to run him off."

The alarm on her watch began to beep and she grinned, "Alright, time to find out the news!"

**AN: Sorry about the cliffie, but the Mike encounter made this one a bit lengthy, so I** **had to cut it off here. Sorry about the break, but my kids had their birthdays this weekend so I hadn't had a chance to get to the computer until today. Between the party planning and execution, the back-to-school shopping (Things are getting expensive aren't they?)** **and a few other issues that came up. This week has been crazy! Thanks to all of you who are reading and following the story. I hope to have the next chapter finished by tomorrow. Read and Review please. Reviews are almost as good as some cowboy rodeo style loving. ;-P**


	9. Edward's Masterpiece in C

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight…I just swim in her pool : )**

**AN: I thank all my readers, which makes me feel special. Please help me out with **

**the reviews. It really makes my day.**

_Previously: The alarm on her watch began to beep and she grinned, "Alright, time to find out the news!"_

**BPOV:**

To say I was nervous would have been an understatement. The doctor went to call for the results, and I squeezed Edward's hand as he bent to kiss me on the temple.

The doctor re-entered the room, and smiled, "Congratulations! You're definitely pregnant!" _Holy shit! I'm having Edward Cullen's baby!_ I squealed as my happiness overcame me. "Oh my God, I'm going to be a mom, Edward! I love you so much!"

Edward smiled at me with a tender loving expression, his emerald eyes glistening, "Bella, I never thought I could love you any more than I already do. You mean everything to me and I am so proud that you are having my child. _Our _child."

Dr. McColhan smiled and spoke to us, "I'd like to give you an ultrasound so we can see how far along you are and check on the baby's heartbeat. So please pull your pants down and lift your shirt so I can see your belly."

She then measured my stomach and noted the dimensions on my chart. She rolled the monitor over and plugged it in. She grabbed a bottle of some blue goop and shook it a bit. "Bella, this may feel a little cool to the touch, now," she warned as she squirted some on my lower belly and touched the wand to it.

The monitor showed some images and then we heard the whoosh-whoosh sound of our little nudger's heartbeat for the first time. It seemed to beat very fast and almost with a strange double rhythm. I became concerned for a moment as the doctor moved the wand until I could clearly see the fluttering of a tiny heart on the screen. Then came the shocker, There were clearly two hearts beating. _Oh fuck! Twins?_

The doctor took the measurements and spoke, "Well, it looks like we're in for twins, Bella. They seem to both have strong healthy heart rates and are developing nicely. Based on the readings I believe you are roughly 2 weeks pregnant and should have a due date around June 4th. Congratulations, mom and dad! Let me clean this up and you can schedule an appointment in about two weeks for a checkup."

She wiped the goop off with a paper towel and we thanked her as we scheduled the appointment. Edward had a grin plastered on his face that put the Cheshire cat to shame, as he kissed me and held me close. "Love," Edward whispered softly, "how about we invite everyone out to dinner tonight and make the big announcement after we go the zoo with the girls?" _God I love this man!_

When Edward said this it made me realize that I would have to make sure that Liz and Maddie don't feel like I'm going to love them less now that I'll be having babies of my own. Edward felt me tense and wiped the lonely tear that threatened to escape my eye with a soft brush of his hand, "Relax my Bella, we'll both talk to the girls first, that way they can be a part of everything from the ground floor. I mean if they feel included, then they'll be able to love the idea of becoming big sisters, right?"

I grinned and squeaked again in excitement, "Edward, that would be perfect! Now let's go get our daughters and go have some family time!"

We drove to Carlisle and Esme's as we listened to the radio and sang along, each of us thinking about the new chapter in our lives. If I stopped to think about it all, in less than a month, I went from being poor little Bella to getting my dream job, where I met the man of my dreams, found friends that love me and now am pregnant. It might have been too much to process for some people, but I knew that my life was falling into place and I was exactly where I belonged- becoming Isabella Marie Cullen. _Just thinking about my wedding night makes me want to elope again…well, almost!_

I knew that that would totally crush Esme, Alice and Angela. No I was definitely going to love this and I for one could not wait for Oct 16th to come along!

Edward went to the door and the girls jumped up into his arms with cries of "Daddy!" and laughter. Edward kissed them both on the cheek and thanked his parents for watching the "rug rats" so we old-farts could have a good time. He waved goodbye and carried the girls to the car.

"Mommy!" they cried in unison. "We missed you so much!"

I looked at them smiling, "I missed you both so much! Are you ready to go to the zoo today?'

Edward backed out of the driveway and we drove toward the zoo. They responded "Yeah! We want to see the monkeys and the lions!"

I responded, "Me too! Those are my favorites. I remember when your Uncle Emmie and I used to try to see who could find the most animals with babies. He would get so mad because he was older, but I always beat him! Then he told me that he let me win so he could see me smile! He is the best big brother ever!"

Liz was bouncing in place as she looked quickly to Maddie and blurted out, "Well, we think it would be cool to have a baby brother or sister. When are you and daddy going to get one?"

I nearly choked and Edward swerved a bit before recovering, "Well my angels, it's kinda funny that you mention that, because your dad and I have some news. We went to the hospital this morning and the doctor checked me out. We're having twins!"

The girls squealed in delight, 'Really this is so awesome! Maddie we're going to have two more babies! I hope they're girls, because boys are stinky and gross!"

"You are going to be the best big sisters ever!" I told them with a smile. "We're going to go to dinner tonight with the rest of the family and Grandpa Charlie and Ms. Clearwater tonight. You have to help us keep it a secret until we tell them. Can we trust you two not to tell?"

Liz and Maddie laughed, "Of course mommy! We can't wait to see the lokk on Auntie Alice's face! She tells us that she can see the future and we think even she won't see this one coming!"

We arrived shortly and the girls were soon racing from exhibit to exhibit without a care in the world. Soon it was lunch time, and Edward ordered us some pizza and sodas. We ate our pizza and plotted how we were going to surprise Alice.

Edward watched us with a look of pride. I caught his expression and mouthed "I love you," while he blew me a kiss. I pretended to catch it and put it to me cheek. The twins laughed at their silly daddy and mommy. It was the best trip to the zoo I had been in a long time.

We saw so many different animals and the girls had to practically be dragged away from the petting zoo. They loved to give the straw to the goats and sheep. There was even a pony ride. The girls got to ride a bit longer than most kids, because Edward was a major benefactor and his mother was on the board of trustees for the Seattle Zoological Society. Finally, the girls started showing signs of fatigue, so Edward I carried them to the car. They fell asleep quickly and once we got home, we were able to put them down for a nap.

Edward closed the door to our room softly and locked it, as I noticed his eyes were dark and hooded with desire. He moved toward me stalking like some sort of jungle cat like we saw at the zoo. I guess I made the mistake of taking off my clothes to take a long relaxing soak, because he did all of this in the time it took me to pull my shirt over my head.

Edward reached for me and wrapped his arms around my waste pulling me in close. "Bella, seeing you with my girls this morning and finding out you are carrying my babies…I think I just fell in love with you all over again. I think moving back home was the greatest decision I've ever made. You are without a doubt the most wonderful, stunningly magnificent woman I have ever known, and I grew up around Esme, Alice and Rose! You are breath-takingly beautiful like an angelic creature from a fairytale, but what makes you even more special is the fact that you are even more perfect on the inside. I love you my beautiful angel, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life showing you and the rest of the world just how much I am blessed to have you in my life. I need you more than the air that I breathe and you are the very reason for my existence. Thank you for loving me, now may I make love to you, Isabella Marie Swan, soon-to-be Cullen?"

His words made my breath catch in my chest and tears of joy began streaming down my face. I kissed him with every ounce of passion that I had in me, and soon he removed both his and my clothing, yet he never let go of me and never looked away from my eyes. Our eyes locked on one and other and my hands were roaming his smooth skin feeling his godlike body as he caress me with so much love and tenderness that I thought I would burst.

He scooped me up and carried me to the tub, somehow managing to start the water and adjust the temperature while never losing his grip on me, unlocking our lips nor looking away from our gaze. My hands had locked around his neck and one wound into his hair. I could feel the moisture running between my legs as my core began to ache for him. He stepped into the tub and sat with me in his lap. My legs were facing the side, and I could feel his manhood poking at my entrance.

He broke our kiss and trailed little wet kisses along my cheek and began moving to my neck. He gently sucked, licked and nipped his way down the back of my neck to my shoulders while he gently cupped my breasts and kneaded them. I moaned as pleasure began to take over my body. I pulled him back to my mouth and began kissing on his neck throat and jaw, while tracing the bulges of his masculine chest and rock hard abs.

He placed his hands on my hips, turning me so I was now leaning back against the edge, while he hovered in front of me, I opened my legs and he placed his erection at my entrance, gently entering me. I felt my walls stretch and he was fully inside me. I gasped at the sensation. Every time with Edward just feels so right like I'm home. He began thrusting at a steady but loving pace while whispering more sweet loving things in my ear. I was too wrapped up in my building orgasm to even begin to register the words he was using. At this point he could be reading me a speech off of yesterday's C-Span coverage of Congress. I felt my walls spasm as the most powerful orgasm I had ever experienced ripped through my body I had to be screaming something, but I couldn't remember. The waves of pleasure just kept coming as I felt myself gushing around him. My nails raked his back and my hips bucked as my back arched in supreme pleasure.

Edward was playing my body like some sort of musical instrument, and he was a gifted artist. I thought I saw God as he continued working my body. I felt another orgasm approaching and once again it ripped through my body like some sort of tidal wave. I now truly knew I saw God, as I began coming so hard over and over that I was afraid I might turn inside-out! I lost count of how many times I climaxed at around twelve. Each time built even stronger to the last until I shouted, "HOLY FUCK EDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!" I actually passed out for a moment at the intensity of that final climax. I felt Edward stiffen as he filled me with his own release and he collapsed shouting my name like some kind of battle cry "I love you, God you are so beautiful BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

It was official: Edward and played a masterpiece in this tub and I was his instrument. _And I wonder how I got pregnant so soon?_


	10. You Dropped a Bomb on Me!

**Disclaimer:**** Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just play in her sandbox.**

**AN: I am overwhelmed by all the traffic and I am extremely sorry for the length of time between updates. I hope to do a bit better since I feel the juices of creativity flowing once more. I had a horrible experience with moving and getting my provider to connect my internet access combined with a computer crash and surgery for a hernia. I'm back now, so updates should be coming much more frequently. I enjoy writing BSM and I especially love when my readers take the time to review. I hope to get to the 500 mark by the end. Please help me in this endeavor!**

**EPOV:**

I heard the girls stirring from their nap on the monitor, so I quickly got dressed and proceeded to make my way downstairs. I looked at my sleeping angel, and smiled. _God she is so fucking gorgeous! I love that woman so much it hurts! I can't believe she's having my babies! She is going to be so fucking awesome as a mom!_

Bella stirred from her sleep finally and opened her deep chocolate brown eyes, stretching and yawning as she shook away the sleep from our little post-coital nap.

"Mmmm. That was soooo _amazing! _How did I get so lucky? I must have done something unbelievably awesome in another life to deserve you, Dr. Edward Anthony Cullen!"

I grinned at her and closed the space between us, pulling her into an tight embrace, while weaving my fingers into her hair, tilting her face and pressed my lips to hers in a tender, slow kiss. I pulled away slightly and brushed her cheek with my free hand while looking softly into her beautiful eyes. "Bella, you clearly have trouble seeing how wonderful you truly are to those around you. You are without a doubt the most loving, generous and heart-stopping creature that God has ever graced the world by creating. It is even more of a blessing that He somehow saw fit to bring you into my family's life, love. Believe me when I say it is most definitely _I_ who am genuinely the luckiest man in the history of time to have the privilege of having you consent to be my bride!"

Bella blushed furiously and kissed me soundly wrapping her arms around my neck and snuggling into my shoulder with a contented sigh.

"You know, if someone would have told me two months ago that I would be engaged to the sexiest, most romantic and deliciously perfect man in the world and pregnant with his babies, I would have looked at them like they were insane. I love you sooo much!"

I picked her up and walked her to the closet, setting her down gently, "We'll continue this conversation tonight, my beautiful. I have to call my parents to finalize a guest count, so why don't you take some time to get ready, while I get the girls dressed. That way you can invite the rest of the gang, your dad and Sue. We'll conference your mother too that way we can let everyone know the great news at the same time."

She leaned in and stood on her tip-toes kissing me on the cheek, "Oh shit! I totally forgot about Renee! Edward you are so thoughtful! I don't ever want to find out what I would do without you!"

I chuckled quietly and responded, "Nor would I wish to find out what my life would be like without you! I and my daughters would still be in that dark void in which Jane left us. I can honestly say that apart from the births of Liz and Maddie, the best four days of my life have been the day I met you, the day I got to make love to you for the first time, the day you agreed to marry me and now today, between finding out about our twins and our day at the zoo with the girls, I have never felt so happy!"

Bella softly laughed, lightly slapping my shoulder in an attempt to feign being indignant, "Hey! Those were my favorite days first, buddy! How could you steal my favorite days? Here I am a poor pregnant woman and you go and rob me! You, sir, should be ashamed of yourself!" Then she just lost it almost collapsing in laughter.

I feigned a look of humility and hung my shoulders in a slump, while giving her a pout, sticking out my bottom lip. In a tone of exaggerated melancholy I responded, "Well, excuse me for falling so madly in love with you. If you really want me to pick different days I guess I could try."

"Don't you even dare, mister! I was kidding! I think it is very sexy that we are so in sync!" Bella cut me off. Then she kissed on the cheek again while pushing me away. "Go! Take care of our girls so I can get ready, you silly man!"

I made my way to the girls' room and they were already dressed in the cutest green dresses with matching bows tied in their bronze hair. The dresses were a gift from Alice as she had designed them. They had velvet tops with some sort of sheer material of a slightly lighter shade for the skirt section. Each had embroidered flowers across the chest in the same lighter green. They had on white tights and black Mary Jane shoes. They each had matching green miniature handbags.

"Hi, Daddy, we're ready to go see if Aunt Ali will actually faint from surprise! Mommy and we have a plan that is going to mess with her head, and it's going to be so funny!" Liz giggled.

Maddie whispered conspiratorially, "But we can't tell you because mommy said you're a boy and this is a secret for just us girls!"

I chuckled, deciding to play along, "Yeah, I'm totally out-manned in this house! I hope the new twins will be boys so then we can do stuff that only boys get to do!"

Liz and Maddie both wrinkled their noses and put their hands on their hips. They pointed at me and shook their finger at me, "Daddy! Mommy says girls can do anything boys can do, so you can't do stuff that only boys can do!"

I put my hands up in surrender, "Now that's not fair! You get to do girl stuff, but I can't have boy stuff?"

Maddie shocked me by being the one to answer me, "Daddy, that's just how it is! I mean unless you want to let us do stuff like paint your fingernails, put on make-up and give you a new fancy hair-do? No, I didn't think so. Boys are silly!" Liz nodded her had in agreement.

I pouted at them, "Oh, I see how it is now! You two get a mommy and I get lumped in with the yucky boys!"

Liz and Maddie both giggled again, "Silly Daddy! Just because have a mommy now doesn't mean we don't want you! We love you, too!" Liz said to me with a reassuring look on her face.

Maddie piped in also at that point with a smile, "Besides, we know you are so much better than those yucky boys! Uncle Emmie, Ben, Jake and Jasper are pretty cool, too! Well, so is Brandon, but he's our cousin so he has to be cool or Aunt Ali would probably return him like a bad gift!" Liz snickered and nodded her head again agreeing with her twin.

I laughed to myself at the image of Ali trying to "return" a child like a rejected sales item that pooped into my head. _If there was some way to do it, Mary Alice Whitlock would be the one to pull it off! I swear that girl could find a way to convince a lion to become a vegetarian all the while leaving it with the impression that the lion had made the decision without anyone else helping!_

I chuckled again, "Alright my little feminists, let's go downstairs and I'll put on some cartoons while mommy finishes getting ready. I have to call Grammie, so keep it down in the background, okay?"

The girls giggled and followed me. Once I turned on the TV and got them situated, I walked into the dining room. I quickly called my mom.

_**Esme:**__ "So how was the zoo? Did you guys have a good time?"_

**Me:** "Yes mom, we had a wonderful time! The girls and Bella talked about how much fun Bella and Emmett used to have and some the games they would play with each other during their zoo outings. The girls loved hearing how Emmie was a big whiny-baby when he lost!"

_**Esme:**_ _"Oh I'm so glad you had a good time with your girls! Speaking of which Rose, Ali and I are taking Bella, the twins and Angie out to go dress shopping tomorrow, so your father wants to take you guys to the Seahawks game after which he said Emmett will join you guys for some kind of game he called "paintballing?" I'm not sure what hat is, but when you finish up, you need to go straight home since your father says there is some kind of meeting at the hospital at 8am. He said you need to be ready to present your departmental administration policies to the board, because they've decided to see if your system can work in other departments, and they have some sort of news to discuss with you and your father, but they won't discuss anything with him, yet,_

**Me: **Huh? That's strange! Marcus, Caius and Alistair are the biggest gossips in the world! If they aren't talking, then that makes me a bit nervous. Tell Dad thanks for the warning.

I heard Bella enter the room and she looked unreal! Her dress was a royal blue silk number with a midnight blue mini-jacket. The dress had a straight neckline that showed the upper portions of her cleavage and her skin was dusted with some sort of shimmering glitter the accented her flawless cream-like skin perfectly. Her hair was up with a few loose tendrils framing her face, and loose curls cascading to the base of her neck. She had a platinum chain with a tear drop sapphire and diamond pendant around her graceful neck and matching earrings. Her shoes were high heels which matched the dress in color as did her purse. She literally took my breath away as I took in her beauty.

_**Esme:**__ Edward? Edward! Hello! Are you still there?_

Bella noticed me staring at her and walked over to me picking up the phone and blushing.

**Bella: **Hello, Esme? I think Edward is bit taken by my outfit at the moment. We'll be on our way in a few minutes. Thanks for having us all over tonight.

_**Esme:**__ (Chuckling softly) Okay dear. You are most certainly welcome. It sure is nice to hear my son is so very much enamored with you. You have __**no**__ idea how scared I was that he would be stuck with that horrible bitch because of his damned noble streak! By the way, tomorrow we're going to be going dress shopping tomorrow and we are going to hammer out the themes and pick out the save-a-dates. I'll take you and the twins home after dinner, because I know you have an early morning. _

**Bella:** Okay, sounds like fun! I take the guys are going to do something in the meantime?

_**Esme: **__Of course! Well, the oven timer is going off so I need to check on dinner. See you in a few! Bye!_

**BPOV:**

We headed out to the car while Edward locked up, and then we headed over to his parent's place. I turned on my i-Pod and put my girl power mix on. The song came on and I turned it up, so the girls and I could sing along.

"_Voted most likely to end up  
On the back of a milk box drink  
Looks like I'm lettin 'em down  
'Cause seven seventy-five isn't worth  
An hour of my hard working time  
When you can't afford half the *stuff* they advertise (__**Radio edit**__)" _

We were waving our hands in the air and dancing in our seats while Edward groaned but was still smiling at our antics. _  
_

"_Oh, I'm worth more than an X  
More than the toe-tag generation full of regrets  
Oh, I won't settle no-o, oh, I can't settle"_

_I wanna break the mold  
Wanna break the stereotype  
Fist in the air" _

We fist-pumped as we belted the next line at the top of our lungs_  
I'm not going down without a fight_

It's my life and I'm not sitting  
On the sidelines watching it  
Pass me by, I'm leaving you my legacy I  
I gotta make my mark, I gotta run it hard  
I want you to remember me  
I'm leaving my fingerprints  
I'm leaving my fingerprints  
I'm leaving my fingerprints on you" 

At that I touched Edward's shoulder and the girls giggled.__

"Representing you and me  
Don't you wanna go down in history?  
Rather than end up begging on the streets  
Trading under table favors for a place to sleep  
'Cause I'm worth more than this  
So stop writing prescriptions for more Ritalin  
I can focus my attention"  


We were having so much fun even Edward was laughing.

"_I wanna break the mold  
Wanna break the stereotype  
Fist in the air  
I'm not going down without a fight"  
_

Again we belted it out loudly while pumping our fists and still were dancing in our seats_. _

"_It's my life and I'm not sitting  
On the sidelines watching it  
Pass me by, I'm leaving you my legacy I  
I gotta make my mark, I gotta run it hard  
I want you to remember me  
I'm leaving my fingerprints  
I'm leaving my fingerprints.."  
_So I touched Edward again and the girls were laughing and smiling.

"_Don't give up, but don't give in  
Build your house on the rock  
Oh, not in the sand, in the sand  
In the sand, in the sand..._

It's my life and I'm not sitting  
On the sidelines watching it  
Pass me by, I'm leaving you my legacy  
I, I gotta make my mark, I gotta run it hard  
I want you to remember me  
I looked at Edward with pleading eyes and a begging expression on my face. I noticed his eyes briefly darken and his knuckles turn white on the steering wheel, and he muttered under his breath about making me beg some more later. I blushed and hoped the girls didn't hear him, as I playfully smacked his shoulder in mock-outrage.

"_It's my life and I'm not sitting  
On the sidelines watching  
It pass me by, I'm leaving you my legacy  
I, I gotta make my mark, I gotta run it hard  
I want you to remember me  
'Cause I'm leaving my fingerprints  
I'm leaving my fingerprints  
I'm leaving my fingerprints in the END. _

We were pulling up to the Cullen's house as the last notes faded and Edward turned off the stereo. Then he leaned over and kissed my cheek, "You girls are so silly sometimes and it just makes me love you so much more."

I blushed again as the girls reacted, "Ew! Daddy kissed Mommy! Gross!" Liz and Maddie cried out. Edward grinned and we exited the car and got the girls out. We walked up to the house and rang the bell.

Esme came to the door greeting us warmly, smiling and scooping the twins into a big hug. Esme laughed and said, "I heard you went to the zoo, today. Did you ladies have fun?"

We all came inside and sat in the living area. Edward and I sat on the loveseat and he wrapped an arm around my waist, while Esme and the girls sat on the sofa. Esme was in the middle and the girls sat on either side.

Maddie giggled, answering, "We saw baby lions and monkeys! It was great! We had pizza and then we took a nap!"

Liz added with a smile, "Then we sang a girl song in the car and then Daddy gave Mommy a kiss on her cheek! It was gross! Boys are yucky!"

Esme whispered loudly as she chuckled, "Yes they are! Even so as you get older you'll find they still can be useful, though!"

Edward went pale and hissed, "Mom! Why are telling them that?"

Esme feigned innocence and answered, "What? You never know when you'll need to get something heavy moved or need a spider to be killed!"

I snorted and busted out laughing until tears were rolling down my cheeks, the girls laughed just as loudly and Edward just groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose asking to no one in particular, "Why me? Mom, you just nearly gave me a heart attack! I don't even want to think about my girls getting old enough to begin getting interested in boys like that!"

He shook his head, muttering to himself, "I can't believe it- my own mother!"

The doorbell rang again and Esme let Emmett, Ben, Jacob and Angela inside. Angela was wearing a gorgeous purple off-the shoulder knee-length dress with a with a white camisole and Steve Madden heels. She had on a pearl necklace with matching earrings. The guys were wearing suits and ties.

Angie smiled, "Hey Bells, Edward! How is everything? Did the girls enjoy the zoo?"

I responded, "Yeah! It was definitely wonderful! You guys should have seen how excited they were to hear about how Em acted like such a baby when I beat him at games when we were kids!"

She giggled as Emmett yelled, "I did not! You always cheated or I let you win, because I didn't want to make you cry! Hmph!" Emmett stuck out his tongue at me, which just made everyone laugh even harder.

Jake snorted and replied, "Yeah Em! They sure got your number down! It sure is a let down to know that the NFL's number one defender is nothing but a big baby!"

Emmett responded, "Oh, like you're one to talk, Mr. I-Cried-When-I-Watched-The-Notebook!"

Jacob just answered back with, "Hey, that was a sad movie! At least I didn't cry when Marley died!"

Emmett huffed, "You know what Jake? Fu-forget you! That movie was ten times sadder than 'The Notebook' and you know it!"

Ben chuckled, "Hey, you two, get a room! We don't want to hear anymore of your lovers' quarrel!"

They both looked shocked and then turned to Ben. Em busted out laughing, while Jacob responded, "Dude, it's always the quiet ones. Ouch, Ben scores a double burn from the blind side! I like!"

Alice, Rose and Jasper were the next group to arrive followed shortly by Charlie and Sue. We all sat down for dinner, which was an amazing Caesar salad, lasagna Florentine a white wine and hand made canolis. We sat around the table laughing and enjoying our lives. I was truly blessed. The girls whispered something to Jasper in confidence and he spit his drink. He leaned over and whispered something to Alice, who stopped obviously startled and began glancing between Edward and I with a puzzled expression. The twins were still giggling. The plan had worked like a charm.

As our dessert had disappeared, Edward prompted me to call my mom. I dialed the number and listened to it ring nervously.

_**Renee: **__Hello?_

_**Bella: **__Hi mom! It's me! I know I haven't called in a while, but there's a whole lot of news that Em and I need to tell you. First, I got the job finally!_

_**Renee: **__Really? That's wonderful baby! I always knew you had what it takes! So…are you seeing anyone new? That Mike guy was a creep! I always told everyone that you could do so much better!_

_**Bella: **__…Um…well…Yes. I met the greatest man ever made. His name is Dr. Edward Cullen, he's 30 and chief of surgery at Seattle Grace hospital, he has twin five year old daughters from a failed marriage and we are in love._

_**Renee: **__Love? Oh, I'm so happy for you-_

_**Bella:**__ Wait, Mom, there's more. He proposed to me a few weeks ago and we're getting married on October 16__th__. I'll send you an invitation soon, so you better be there!_

_**Renee:**__ Does Charlie know? I mean, don't you think you're moving pretty fast and kids? Are you sure you're ready to be a mom?_

_**Bella: **__Hold on, Mom! I'm going to put you on speaker.._

Edward stood in place and tapped lightly on his wine glass with a cocktail fork. Ding. Ding. Ding. He wrapped an arm about my waist. "Thank you for coming tonight, and thank you for having everyone over Mom, and I look forward to meeting you Mrs. Dwyer, you have a wonderful daughter, whom I love more than life itself."

Renee responded, "Well, I'm happy you two found each other. I can't wait to see my little girl as a bride!"

Edward smiled, "Of course! It wouldn't be a wedding without her mother attending, now would it? Now, I must move on to more pressing business.

The reason why we asked everyone here tonight is because Bella and I have news. Bella went to the hospital this morning before we went to the zoo, and we had a brief encounter with Mike Newton in the lobby. He tried to abduct Bella while I was parking the car, but I arrived in time to stop him. He has been arrested for assault and attempted kidnapping as well as a few narcotics charges. He will not be bothering her again!"

He paused to sip at his wine, "Bella was going to the hospital because she has recently had a bit of trouble with an upset stomach, and I wanted her to get checked out to see if it was some type of flu or perhaps something more serious, and we were shocked to learn that we're pregnant, which I suspected was a possible explanation as to her symptoms, but when the doctor did the ultrasound they found something peculiar. We're having twins! Congratulations Mom, Dad, Charlie, Renee, you guys are going to be grandparents! Emmett, Alice you're gaining two little nieces or nephews. We're due June 4th!"

Upon the conclusion of our little speech, there was a noticeable thud followed by silence from the other side of the phone line. Emmett shouted, "Mom! Are you okay? Mom!"

_Shit! What the hell happened to Renee?_


	11. Like All Good Things

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight…I just swim in her pool : )**

**AN: I thank all my readers, which makes me feel special. Please help me out with **

**the reviews. It really makes my day.**

**BPOV:**

The silence on the other line just about killed me, until I heard my mother begin to stir. Charlie spoke up finally, "Renee, stop with the damn theatrics! Our baby girl is getting married and is pregnant with twins, she doesn't need the stress of thinking she just gave you an aneurysm or something! Just be happy for her and try not to make this about you for once!"

Renee: _Fine. It was all just a little overwhelming to hear. So…October, huh? Well, I'll just book the next flight out, and we'll get this shindig started! Do you have a dress yet, Bella?_

I responded, "Well, not yet, but Edward's sister Alice is designing me one, so I'm covered. The whole thing is being covered by _Vanity Fair_, so my coordinator is taking care of the details. I just really have to approve or disapprove and the rest is done. The colors are royal blue and silver and the theme is "When Dreams Really Do Come True: An American Fairy Tale." You should see the venue, it is so gorgeous!"

Renee: _Good! I'll be there in a few days. I have a few ideas to run by you, which would definitely match that motif. What kind of budget do you have to work in? _

Edward responded, looking deeply in my eyes as he surrounded me with his love, like a security blanket, "None. I want nothing but the best for your daughter, because that it what she deserves."

Renee: _Oh sweetheart, he's definitely a keeper! Well, it's getting late, so I had better go."_

Edward responded, "Oh Mrs. Dwyer, I wouldn't worry about the flight as you have been scheduled to have a car pick you up at eight in the morning tomorrow and our family's private jet will pick you up at the airport in Jacksonville. You have a suite booked at the Fairmont Olympic for the duration of your stay. There will also be a car and driver at your disposal during your visit. You will also have a line of credit available to you for personal expenditures such as food, shopping, etc. Feel free to indulge yourself."

Renee: _Well, Bella, if I wasn't so in love with Phil, I might consider going cougar and poaching this one right out from under you! I'll see you and Emmie for dinner tomorrow._

Emmett and I yelled in unison, "We love you too, ma! Bye!"

With that, the evening slowly died down and Esme offered to hold on to the twins, while Edward and I decided to crash in the pool house. Edward stoked the fireplace, as the air had begun to take a bit of a chill after dark. He put on a movie while I slipped into something special and we snuggled on the couch, drifting to sleep in each other's arms. I awoke to the sound of Edward humming softly in the shower as tea brewed in the kitchen. I smirked to myself as the mere thought of his naked body in the steamy shower instantly drenched my core. I slipped out of my negligee and made my way to the bathroom. I slipped into the shower asking smugly, "Need a helping hand, big boy?"

Edward flashed me his sexy crooked smile and his eyes darkened as his honey-laden voice responded sexily, "I'd like a whole hell of a lot more than a hand, love." I had reached out and stroked his mammoth length a few times, before I dropped to my knees, trailing little kisses down his stone chest and washboard abs, licking and nipping along the way. I tenderly cupped his balls in my hand and squeezed as I lavishly ran my tongue along the underside of his shaft, swirling it around the tip, as he fisted my hair and released a guttural moan.

I hummed a bit as I began to take him into my mouth, one hand working in unison with my mouth at the base as I bobbed up and down at a frenzied pace. The other was still working his balls, as I increased the suction and tried to take him deeper. I wanted him to lose it, so I swallowed around his shaft and for the first time ever, I had him completely encased in my mouth. He yelled out, "Oh fuck, Bella! That is so, Fucking holy…FUUUUUUUCK!" I felt his cock pulse and the hot, thick ropes shoot down my throat while his hips bucked, and his orgasm ripped through his body. His legs began to quiver and his knees slightly buckled as I drained him of everything, before releasing him with a wet pop. I stood and he kissed me, before he kissed down my neck sucking on my pulse point, which began fanning the ache in my crotch to a raging supernova of epic proportions. He expertly handled my breasts and then worked each nipple with either his mouth, tongue or deft hands. I was officially a puddle of goo, when he slipped two finger into my dripping hole and began to work my clit with his thumb simultaneously. This action caused me to thrash about and scream out in gibberish as orgasm after powerful orgasm ripped through my body. Just when I thought I was about to go insane, He had me grip the wall as he lifted my leg straight in the air and drove his beautiful erection as deep as it could go into my core in one expertly smooth motion and began pounding into me with a force and speed that I had yet to experience. I came on his cock so many times that I lost count and each one was stronger than the last. We were both grunting and screaming out each others' names unintelligibly as the climax found us collapsing in a heap on the shower floor. I screamed in ecstasy, "EDWARD! HOLY…OH! MY FUCKING !" I know it has been mentioned a few times since I met Edward, but I really do think I saw God at that point. Yep, it was official, my hubby-to-be had fucked me stupid, and I could not for the life of me regret it! This was the life.

Those last few weeks were hectic as we put together both Angela's and my wedding. Angela's wedding was spectacular, and everyone had a really great time. The reception was a blast as we embarrassed the hell out of the wedding couple during our toasts. Emmett being the best man, told everyone about how Ben had been caught panty-raiding a sorority, and had got himself cleared by offering the matron, a 62 year old grandmother a ride on the Cheney Express, to which she simply shrugged and scoffed telling the frightened young man that she was completely satisfied in that department. She was going to call the cops when Ben bum-rushed the granny and took off like a bat out of hell. He had lost her and ended up ducking into Bella's room, only to find her roommate in an awkward moment, changing after a shower. He was wearing a pair of panties on his head and she mistook him for an intruder. Angela proceeded to beat him like a cheap rug, but it was love at first sight. Emmett said he knew right there that they were meant to be, because it looked so cliché, the angry woman beating the guy with a shoe.

Everyone laughed. I told everyone of how the walk of shame the morning after their first date told me they were meant to be. She came strolling in with the biggest shit-eating grin on her face and her clothes on inside out. Even her underwear was on backward! Not even thirty minutes later, a dozen roses and a sweet card arrived at our door. They were inseparable after that. I told everyone that I knew it was not a question of if, but of when by the time Ben popped the question.

I danced with my fiancé and my surrogate family until my blisters had blisters, and then we went home and made love until the early hours of the morning. The days coming up to my own wedding had just flew by me, and here I was, in a room, waiting for the hour to come for me to float down the aisle and become Mrs. Edward Cullen, and I could not wait. Esme, Renee, Sue, Angela, Alice and Rose were all doing my cosmetics and hairstyle, while the photographers from _Vanity Fair_ caught a few candid photos after I was decent. I was nervous as hell, but I knew a few moments were all that separated me from my destiny. Who would have thought that an arrogant jerk totaling one's car in a school parking lot could have led to all of this? I was definitely the luckiest bitch alive.

**THE END**

**AN: I apologize for my hiatus, but I had one hell of a personal crisis to attend. I have tried and tried to come up with a way to finish this one, but it just supplied itself to me. There WILL be an epilogue, which will detail the wedding and birth of the twins, just not sure when. Thanks to all for reading and please review.**


End file.
